Celui qui aurait pu se passer
by kaira195
Summary: Sam et Jack cèdent à leurs sentiments lors d'une excursion dans le Minnesota. Mais bientôt tout se corse : ils sont enfermés à la base, le NID les harcèle, et Jacob n'est pas d'humeur...


42

Titre : Celui qui aurait pu se passer

Auteur : Kaira

Email : 

Genre : Romance S/J, PG-13, drame, deathfic, Univers Alternatif

Spoilers : Saison 7 jusqu'à Death Knell

Résumé : Comme vous l'aurez remarqué le titre est celui d'un épisode de Friends. Un épisode en deux parties (615-616) pour être précis. Et donc l'idée est exactement la même : cette fic relate ce qui se serait passer si... Sam avait accepté la proposition de Jack d'aller pêcher avec lui. Version assez pas cool. En fait c'est presque un drame, puisque ça AURAIT PU se passer, mais moi je la trouve assez drôle. Enfin de mon point de vue, parce que je me fais toujours bien rire... Laissez tomber.

Avertissement : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de la MGM et de Showtime. Je ne touche pas d'argent, je fais ça juste pour donner à manger aux dévoreurs de fics (œuvre caritative en quelque sorte) mais l'histoire ici relatée m'appartient. Donc si vous voulez la publier sur votre site demandez-moi avant j'adore recevoir du courrier !

Note de l'auteur : Je crois que j'en ai déjà pas mal dit. Reste que cette fic en regroupe deux à l'origine, vous en avez rien à foutre mais bon... C'est pour ça qu'elle est aussi longue et que je me suis bien faite chier à l'écrire. Et donc en fait apparemment plus elles sont longues et je me fais chier, plus je les trouve bien à la relecture. J'espère que vous aussi vous apprécierez.

Cette fic répond au grand concours de fics Stargate organisé par les forums télépathiques pendant l'été 2004.

PS : Un « step » est un pas de hip-hop où l'on se déplace du pied de droite à celui de gauche en ramenant l'autre pied sur un temps. C'est mieux si on le fait avec classe !

Bonne Lecture ï ï ï   
  
Celui qui aurait pu se passer

I Pêcher 

Sam se demandait encore comment elle avait pu se laisser convaincre : elle savait pourtant très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas du.

Mais le troisième prototype de son réacteur à naquaddah venait d'être envoyé à la zone 51 pour une étude approfondie, et elle tournait en rond dans son labo, ce que son colonel n'avait évidemment pas manqué de noter. Ainsi elle n'avait plus eu aucune excuse pour ne pas l'accompagner à la pêche dans le Minnesota.

Si, bien sûr, il y en avait une, mais elle ne l'aborderait jamais. Toujours était-il qu'elle n'avait pas su dire « non », parce qu'elle n'avait aucun prétexte sous la main, et surtout parce qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Mauvaise excuse. Les réelles excuses n'étaient pas toujours les meilleures, de toute évidence !

Elle acheminait ainsi ses pensées, se reprochant des choses qu'elle justifiait aussitôt. Après tout : qu'avait-elle décidé dans tout ça ? Depuis qu'elle était restée enfermée à bord du Prométhée, ses sentiments refoulés lui étaient revenus comme un boomerang et avec d'autant plus de force, comme poussés par les vents des temps anciens. Et puis il avait eu sa confrontation avec le super soldat, cette créature conçue pour tuer. Elle avait tant prié pour pouvoir revoir Jack une dernière fois, pour pouvoir prononcer ces mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres et auxquels la loi de non-fraternisation lui interdisait seulement de penser... et puis il l'avait sauvée, et tout était redevenu comme avant ; tout cela devenait de plus en plus stressant et incontrôlable de jours en jours.

Elle avait bien essayé de se distraire auprès d'un autre homme, comme elle se l'était elle-même conseillée à travers ses hallucinations dans le Prométhée, mais elle s'était finalement servie de cet étranger, elle ne l'avait pas aimé. Il la faisait rire, il était bel homme, tout ce qu'une femme pouvait rechercher. Seulement voilà il n'était pas Jack. Contrairement à ce dont elle arrivait à se persuader loin de lui, il n'était pas seulement un moyen de se protéger du danger d'une relation parce que leur amour était impossible. Elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui, de tout son être et de toute son âme. Et il fallait que tout leur univers leur interdise ce à quoi ils aspiraient le plus. Quelle ironie ! Une ironie qui était après tout loin de la surprendre. Sa mère était morte dans un foutu accident de voiture alors qu'elle n'avait que 15 ans, son père serait mort s'il n'était pas devenu un tok'ra, et le seul enfant dont elle s'était jamais sentie proche portait une bombe au naquaddah dans son corps. C'était injuste, bien sûr. Rien n'est jamais juste dans ce monde. Ce monde qui semblait si beau à l'extérieur.

D'ailleurs, les chaînes de montagne du Colorado avaient laissé place à des étendues plus planes derrière la vitre.

Jack était passer la chercher dès l'aube de leur premier jour de congé (dès fois qu'elle change d'avis !)pour l'emmener découvrir les joies de la pêche au bord de son lac favori.

Tant d'idées se bousculaient dans sa tête : n'allaient-ils pas se mettre dans une situation plus qu'inconfortable à cause de cet amour interdit ? N'allaient-ils pas se rendre la vie impossible à n'oser se toucher ? N'allaient-ils pas finir par se détester ? Tous deux, dans le même chalet pendant une semaine, alors qu'il peuplait ses nuits de rêves qu'elle n'oserait raconter même si sa vie en dépendait ?

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup discuté tous les deux depuis le début du voyage : lui était occupé à conduire, et elle à essayer de regretter. Perdue dans une foule de sentiments sans fin, elle s'endormit avant même qu'ils aient passé la frontière du Minnesota.

Quand elle se réveilla, c'était parce qu'il la secouait doucement.

On est arrivés, lui dit-il gentiment.

Elle le regarda sans bien comprendre, les yeux gonflés par le sommeil. Il faisait noir et elle le distinguait très mal. Sur le coup, elle crut qu'il venait la chercher pour qu'elle effectue son tour de garde, comme ça arrivait souvent lors de leurs missions sur d'autres planètes. Puis elle se rappela : la semaine de congé, l'invitation à la pêche, et les longues heures de route...

Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de descendre : elle était bien là, chaudement enveloppée dans... au fait, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ca sentait drôlement bon, mais ce n'était pas à elle. Elle se redressa, et tira l'objet devant elle pour l'observer au faible clair de lune. Ce n'était autre que la veste de son colonel.

J'ai eu peur que vous attrapiez froid, se justifia-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

C'était justement le genre d'attitude qui finirait par leur coûter cher, pensa-t-elle, mais ce soir-là elle n'avait pas la force de répliquer, et puis elle n'en avait aucunement envie. Décidément, elle ne voulait plus beaucoup résister. Tant pis ! Elle verrait ça le lendemain.

Mon colonel, quelle heure est-il ? s'enquit-elle pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées, la voix pâteuse.

Deux heures du matin, répondit-il avec entrain, la route est longue.

Vous auriez du me laisser conduire ! répliqua-t-elle avec toute la force d'un phoque en train de bâiller.

Elle était plutôt comique ainsi, pensa-t-il, et franchement pas convaincante.

Non merci, vous savez moi les femmes au volant... plaisanta-t-il.

Elle était trop fatiguée pour répliquer, et il se contenta de l'aider à descendre.

J'ai déjà monté vos bagages, lui apprit-il.

Il ne fallait pas...

Et bah tant pis c'est fait ! Venez que je vous montre votre chambre.

Il la conduisit à l'intérieur, se demandant combien de mois de sommeil de retard elle pouvait avoir, avant de se reprocher de n'être pas drôle du tout. Le salon était chaudement décoré : au milieu trônait un canapé beige, face à face avec une télévision assez rustique, et tout autour des meubles en chêne complétaient le tout. Sam n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir brièvement la cuisine car déjà ils montaient les marches de l'escalier menant aux chambres. Celles-ci étant exactement au-dessus du salon, les escaliers arrivaient en face d'un mur, dans un cul de sac, et il fallait faire demi-tour sur la gauche pour reprendre le couloir.

Toujours pataude, Sam, arrivée devant l'imposant mur, eut le vertige quelques instant, et partit à la renverse. Jack, resté tout près derrière, la rattrapa de justesse, et la garda dans ses bras pour l'amener jusqu'à son lit. Il rabattit les couvertures et l'embrassa sur le front, puis s'en alla à pas de loup. Elle s'était déjà rendormie.

Lui ne trouva pas le sommeil aussi vite. Il prenait de plus en plus conscience que ce voyage risquait de lui faire perdre le peut de respect qu'il gardait pour le règlement militaire, et en particulier la loi de non-fraternisation. Si ça n'était pas le cas, leur relation allait tourner au vinaigre. Des deux façons, ça s'annonçait mal...

Le sommeil vint bientôt l'emporter lui aussi. De toute évidence, il n'y avait aucune issue à cette situation, et trop y penser collait la migraine. D'autant plus qu'il venait de conduire pendant près de 20 heures d'affilée, et qu'il aspirait à se reposer dans son chalet pour _oublier_ son travail.

Lorsque Sam s'éveilla à nouveau, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et elle ne se souvenait absolument pas comment elle avait atterri dans ce lit douillet. Cependant elle fut rassurée de retrouver tous ces vêtements à leur place, et le colonel dehors, assis devant une vieille table de pique-nique en bois. Aucun nuage ne venait obscurcir le ciel : une journée radieuse s'annonçait.

Décidée à passer de bonnes vacances comme elle l'entendait, elle avait enfilé des vêtements plus à l'aise, à savoir un bas de jogging et un débardeur.

Carter ! la salua Jack avec son entrain habituel. Bien dormi ?

Comme un bébé mon colonel.

Elle préféra ne pas aborder le sujet de son arrivée dans la chambre, nul doute qu'il l'avait portée.

C'est un hot-dog que vous mangez là ? s'enquit-elle alors.

Elle le regarda de cet air interrogateur qui le faisait craquer, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, et sourit de plus belle.

Eh bien, je n'ai pas voulu interrompre votre long sommeil réparateur, dit-il en laissant traîner ironiquement chaque mot, mais il est déjà l'heure du déjeuner.

Déjà ?! s'offusqua-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il approuva de la tête d'un air compatissant, puis passa rapidement un hot-dog du plat à l'assiette de son second. Elle contempla son nouveau menu minceur avec perplexité.

Ketchup ou moutarde ? l'interrompit-il d'un ton dégagé.

Moutarde, merci.

Le repas se passa dans un calme reposant. Le silence entre eux n'était pas gênant, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'ils déjeunaient ensemble.

Alors Carter ? demanda Jack quand il eut avalé sa dernière bouchée, que voulez-vous faire aujourd'hui ?

Votre proposition de m'apprendre à pêcher tient toujours ? eut-il pour réponse.

Bien sûr !

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir rapidement débarrassé leurs assiettes ils se retrouvèrent tranquillement assis dans des transats, une canne à pêche à la main. Ca n'avait pas été une mince affaire d'apprendre à Sam à jeter sa ligne : maladroite, elle avait accroché celle-ci dans les branchages de plusieurs arbres, leurs faisant tomber des flots de feuilles sur la tête. Jack avait du se placer derrière elle, lui frôlant les fesses et ses mains par-dessus les siennes, pour lui montrer comment guider son hameçon d'un geste souple.

Merci, avait-elle bafouillé le teint cuisant.

Depuis elle avait coincé la canne entre ses chevilles et profitait du calme pour réfléchir à tout et à rien. Elle finit vite par s'ennuyer, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans son siège alors que Jack n'avait pas bougé, toujours aussi alerte, à l'affût du poisson. Il remarqua tout de même le manque d'entrain de son second.

Carter, vous êtes trop prévisible, lui dit-il en souriant, la sortant de sa semi-léthargie.

Il plongea la main dans son cabas, et en ressortit un casse-tête chinois totalement désordonné avec jubilation.

Ebahie, elle prit l'objet qu'il lui tendait, et lui rendit son sourire. Décidément, il la surprendrait toujours !

Mais le répit fut de courte durée. En effet, seulement quelques minutes plus tard, Sam brandissait victorieusement le cube aux six faces parfaitement uniformes sous le nez de Jack.

Déjà ?! s'effara-t-il.

Il y a une technique particulière pour replacer toutes les couleurs simultanément, voulut-elle expliquer en repassant automatiquement sur le mode « scientifique », il suffit de...

Je vous crois sur parole ! la coupa-t-il comme à son habitude en levant une main pour la faire taire.

Elle rit : changerait-il jamais ?

Malheureusement son amusement céda vite à nouveau à l'ennui.

Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-elle en lui rendant le casse-tête qu'elle triturait entre ses doigts.

Il soupira, prit l'objet, le contempla quelques secondes en le tournant, puis le balança à l'eau. Elle haussa les sourcils.

Et... ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement, les poings sur les hanches.

Maintenant on va le chercher ! répondit-il gaiement.

Sans prévenir, il se leva d'un bon, et retira son pantalon.

Mon colonel ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot de plus qu'il s'élançait du ponton et atterrissait bruyamment dans l'eau, sous le regard moitié amusé moitié indécis de la jeune femme. Le printemps commençait tout juste, l'eau devait être glacée. Mais il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il nagea quelques mètres pour récupérer le cube qui s'était mis à dériver doucement. Sam restait debout sur le ponton, effarée. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait absolument pas où il voulait en venir. Car jusque là elle n'avait jamais vu son supérieur faire quelque chose sans que ça ne soit dans un but précis.

Vous venez ? s'enquit-il en marchant vers le ponton. L'eau est fraîche, ça fait du bien.

Même pas en rêve ! répondit-elle automatiquement.

Cette simple phrase jeta comme un froid. Cette expression était pour le moins provocante, et jamais en temps normal elle ne se serait adressée à un supérieur de la sorte. Mais là elle s'amusait tellement...

Jack s'était arrêté. On lisait dans ses yeux qu'il était quelque peu vexé. Mais il reprit bientôt sa route, l'air de rien. Il eut été un très bon acteur.

Très bien, conclut-il d'un ton d'amertume. Vous pouvez quand même m'aider à remonter.

Bien sûr mon colonel, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre dans ses petits souliers.

Elle saisit la main tendue de Jack. Il s'empressa alors de la tirer, basculant de tout son poids vers l'arrière, et elle tomba à l'eau la tête première dans un « splash » retentissant. Quand elle refit surface elle avait pâli à cause du froid, et elle tremblait comme une feuille.

Ca va Carter ? demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut une giclée d'eau en pleine figure.

Hé ! s'offusqua-t-il.

Maintenant on est quittes, constata-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle reçut à son tour une immense gerbe d'eau.

On ne l'est plus, rétorqua Jack fièrement.

Ce petit jeu semblait beaucoup l'amuser, et ils continuèrent ainsi à se chamailler comme des enfants jusqu'à ce que le froid ait raison d'eux. La nuit était tombée entre temps, et ils rentrèrent se réchauffer au chalet devant un bon feu. Le divertissement passé, Sam se rendit compte à quel point elle était gelée. D'ailleurs, elle tremblait comme une feuille. Jack aussi le vit, et il lui passa tendrement une couverture sur les épaules.

Merci mon colonel, murmura-t-elle entre deux claquements de dents.

Allons Major, répliqua-t-il d'un ton badin, je ne voudrais surtout pas que vous tombiez malade par ma faute. Le général me tuerait ! Et Jacob...

Il s'arrêta, une lueur de panique dans les yeux.

Vous voulez une autre couverture ? offrit-il précipitamment.

Elle rit, puis se mit à tousser.

Woh ! s'exclama-t-il, inquiet pour de bon. Apparemment l'eau fraîche du Minnesota ne vous réussit pas ! Vous devriez vous changer : vos vêtement sont trempés. Mettez vous dans la cuisine, je vais vous chercher un peignoir.

Merci, le gratifia-t-elle dans un frisson.

Il lui sourit, et alla à la salle de bain. Quand il eut disparu, Sam se dirigea timidement vers la cuisine. C'était assez étrange de se changer dans une cuisine, se dit-elle, mais les chambres étaient à l'étage, bien trop loin du feu. On toqua bientôt à la porte : c'était Jack, bien sûr, qui lui ramenait un peignoir blanc immaculé et moelleux. Comme tout dans ce chalet, le vêtement était imprégné de son odeur, et elle dut faire un effort considérable pour de ne pas enfouir son nez dans le col pour en respirer le parfum à plein poumon. Quand elle fut revenue dans le salon, Jack était assis juste devant l'âtre rougeoyant, et contemplait les flammes d'un air absent ; il ne semblait pas l'avoir aperçu. Elle boitilla juste qu'à lui. En effet, l'une de ses chevilles la faisait souffrir, elle avait du déraper sur un galet, et avec le froid elle n'avait rien senti. Jack remarqua tout de suite le travers de sa marche.

Vous vous êtes blessé ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Oui : décidément, même les cailloux du Minnesota m'en veulent ! tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

Mais le juron qui suivit rendit la situation nettement moins comique.

Je vais vous chercher quelque chose, annonça-t-il en retournant à la salle de bain.

Oh non ne vous donnez pas... ce mal.

Mais il avait déjà disparu. Il revint seulement quelques secondes plus tard, un tube de pommade à la main. Sam en avait profité pour se mettre au plus près de la cheminée. Il s'agenouilla en face d'elle, versant déjà la crème couleur d'ambre dans sa main.

Donnez-moi votre pied, ordonna-t-il machinalement.

Oh mais je... voulut-elle protester.

Ne vous en faites pas : je suis très doué ! tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

C'était justement ce qu'elle craignait, mais elle obéit sans plus protester. En effet Jack était un excellent masseur ; et ses caresses étaient on ne peut plus apaisantes. Sam se laissa faire sans broncher, savourant son plaisir. Et quand il s'arrêta, elle en fut terriblement déçue.

Ca va mieux ? s'enquit-il.

Oui, beaucoup mieux, admit-elle. Mais vous savez... Je crois que j'ai du me tordre l'autre cheville aussi...

Savourant son plaisir, elle ne s'était pas aperçue que les yeux de son supérieur luisaient de désir, et qu'il tentait vainement de diriger toutes ses pensées vers le massage. Précautionneusement, il saisit son deuxième pied, et se mit à le masser langoureusement. Poussée par une envie soudaine, elle comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle débloque cette situation ridicule, et que c'était à elle de faire le premier pas car Jack refusait de prendre le risque de risquer sa carrière à elle. D'un geste impulsif, elle se précipita sur ses lèvres, le renversant.

Sam ! voulut-il opposer, vaincu d'avance.

Mais un autre baiser le fit taire, auquel il répondit bien volontiers. Déjà ses mains sur le corps nu de son second, et ils cédèrent ainsi à ce désir trop longtemps refoulé qu'ils éprouvaient tous deux à même le sol, sous l'œil vigilant des flammes dansant dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Quand le téléphone sonna tard dans la nuit, ils avaient rejoint la chambre de Jack et continuaient de folâtrer.

Jack, le téléphone ! gémit-elle alors qu'il lui mordillait les seins.

Laisse le répondeur travailler.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, l'appareil se mit en route : « Salut, c'est bien le chalet de Jack, et je surveille ma canne à pêche, alors laissez-moi un message. Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip. »

Jack ? appela une voix reconnaissable entre mille au bout du fil.

D'ailleurs, pensa le colonel, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui puisse avoir assez de culot pour le déranger à une heure pareille. Il prit le combiné de sa table de chevet à l'aveuglette.

Daniel ! gronda-t-il.

Je ne vous réveille pas ? demanda l'archéologue sans se démonter.

A votre avis ? rétorqua Jack avec toute la concentration dont il était capable alors qu'une femme s'évertuait à le couvrir de baisers dans le cou.

Non, vous ne vous couchez jamais aussitôt en vacances.

Si vous le dîtes, approuva Jack avec de plus en plus de difficulté à rester sobre alors Sam s'attaquait aux parties les plus sensibles de son anatomie.

Quelque chose ne va pas ? comprit Daniel.

Tout va bien, le détrompa Jack. Si vous me disiez plutôt ce qui vous pousse à m'appeler à une heure pareille.

Vous n'allez pas aimer...

Arrête ! ne put retenir Jack alors que la langue baladeuse de son major lui enflammait les reins.

Pardon ?

-Tez, se rattrapa-t-il. Arrêtez ! Je suis en vacances, et tout compte fait je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous avez à me dire.

Je regrette, mais le général veut vous voir vous et Sam demain à la base à la première heure. Il dit que c'est important.

Et bien rappelez-lui que pour moi les mots « vacances » et « je ne vous dérangerai sous aucun prétexte » le sont aussi !

Il a vraiment dit ça ? s'étonna l'archéologue.

Non, avoua Jack, mais il l'a pensé. Et je tiens à ce qu'il respecte ses promesses télépathiques.

Eh bien vous lui en ferez part vous-même demain. Bonne nuit Jack, déclara Daniel d'un ton sans réplique.

Non Daniel ! Attendez...

Mais il avait déjà raccroché.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? s'enquit la tête de Sam en émergeant de sous la couette.

Hammond veut qu'on rentre à la base, soupira-t-il.

Quelque chose de grave ? s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt, repassant en mode « major » malgré qu'elle avait encore les mains sur les cuisses de son supérieur.

Mais comment tu fais pour prendre ça aussi bien ? s'offusqua-t-il.

Si Hammond ose interrompre tes vacances c'est qu'il doit avoir un TRES bon prétexte, lui fit-elle remarquer.

'Veux pas y aller, gémit Jack comme un enfant.

Démissionne.

Ne me tente pas ! grogna-t-il. Pour prendre l'avion il va falloir qu'on se lève tôt, reprit-il avec plus de sérieux.

On va tout laisser là ? s'étonna-t-elle.

J'ai bien l'intention de reprendre mes vacances le plus tôt possible, informa-t-il. Il y a un avion à 6h, ça veut dire levés à 4h. On ferait mieux de dormir.

Ou... minauda-t-elle.

J'aime le « ou... » approuva-t-il en replongeant énergiquement sous la couette.

Le lendemain vers 10h, deux militaires chargés de très légers bagages et les yeux soulignés d'immenses cernes arrivèrent au SGC.

Woh ! s'exclama Daniel quand ils arrivèrent au briefing après un très bref passage dans leurs quartiers respectifs.

Ne dites rien ! gronda Jack, menaçant.

Mais vous avez fait la fête toute la nuit ou quoi ? insista pourtant l'archéologue.

Il dut cependant renoncer à poser plus de question devant le regard noir de son ami. De plus Hammond arriva.

Bonjour tout le monde, salua-t-il avec entrain. Docteur Jackson, Teal'c, colo... Woh !fit-il en voyant la tête de son subordonné, surpris.

En effet, les deux militaires avaient vraiment des têtes de zombis.

Major, se reprit le général. Je ne savais pas que la pêche pouvait être aussi exténuante, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

A vrai dire mon général, on revenait d'une grande randonnée quand Daniel nous a appelés, mentit parfaitement Jack.

Des mensonges et encore des mensonges... Cela cesserait-il un jour ? se demanda Sam.

Ah, nota simplement Daniel

Personne n'ajouta plus rien ensuite sur le sujet.

Mon général, il m'avait semblé avoir surligné la définition du mot « vacances » dans votre dictionnaire, attaqua Jack, parfaitement irrespectueux.

Je sais bien que SG-1 plus que n'importe quelle autre équipe méritait ces quelques jours de repos et j'en suis désolé colonel, admit Hammond dans un soupir, mais étant donné la « course » que nous menons actuellement contre Anubis et une récente découverte du docteur Jackson qui pourrait nous faire grandement avancer (Jack jeta un nouveau regard noir à son équipier) le président estime que nous devons garder toutes les équipes disponibles. C'est pourquoi il m'a fait annuler toutes les permissions accordées à nos équipes d'exploration. Nous sommes en alerte de niveau 3, ce qui signifie que vous êtes cantonnés à la base, libres d'y faire tout ce que vous y voulez.

Et c'est tout ? s'offusqua Jack, ébahi. Mais enfin mon général on peut mettre des années à retrouver la Cité perdue des Anciens.

Je le sais bien colonel, et le président en a également conscience. Toutefois nous espérons que les recherches du docteur Jackson pourront progresser plus vite grâce à sa récente découverte. D'autre part nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'arriver après Anubis par manque d'effectifs. L'avenir de la planète est en jeu.

C'est pas vrai... grinça Jack.

Et pour finir colonel, je tiens à vous rappeler que cette base reste une enceinte militaire où des gens travaillent, pas une aire de jeux ! Je vous serais donc gréé de respecter votre supérieur ainsi que le travail de vos coéquipiers (il jeta un regarde en coin à Sam). Vous pourriez vous servir de ces jours de tranquillité pour achever vos rapports en retard. J'espère m'être bien fait comprendre. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant.

Le ton de Hammond n'était pas dur, seulement dissuasif, et Jack avait très bien compris que l'heure n'était plus aux sarcasmes. D'autant plus que Sam lui écrasait le pied. Il grimaça de douleur, et le général prit cette mimique comme acquiescement de sa part. Le major non plus ne souriait pas de toutes ses dents, même si elle donnait parfaitement le change. Le général se retira dans son bureau, laissant SG-1 planté là, effaré.

Bien, conclut Daniel, je crois que j'ai intérêt à me remettre à mes traductions.

Et moi je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de pratiquer mon Kel'No'Rim, annonça sobrement Teal'c.

Je vais voir si je peux apprendre quelque chose d'utile en étudiant le super soldat, obtempéra Sam.

Et moi je vais finir ma nuit, conclut Jack dans un bâillement monstrueux.

Daniel tiqua, et Sam plissa le nez pour s'empêcher de rire. Non, Jack O'Neill ne changerait jamais.

Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites de vos nuits ? s'insurgea l'archéologue.

Daniel ! Vous m'avez téléphoné à 1h, et j'ai du me lever à 4h pour pouvoir prendre le premier avion. Même si vous êtes linguiste vous devriez arriver à faire le calcul ! Ou alors demandez à Carter.

Sam soupira silencieusement. La nouvelle situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise avec son second la perturbait, et elle n'arrivait plus à raisonner normalement. Elle se sentait épiée, et elle craignait que le moindre geste la trahisse ; c'était très stressant.

Elle s'engagea vers la sortie.

Vous devriez vous reposer Carter, dit Jack avec hypocrisie, les yeux vous sortent de la tête.

A plus tard mon colonel, dit-elle pourtant, feintant de ne rien avoir entendu.

Jack avait menti : le manque de sommeil ne le gênait pas et il n'avait nullement l'intention de se reposer. Il voulait parler tranquillement à Sam, sans qu'ils soient dérangés, et il savait qu'elle avait très bien saisi ses intentions. C'est pourquoi, avoir patienté une petite demi-heure dans ses quartiers à feuilleter les rapports de mission qu'on lui demandait, il se dirigea lentement vers le labo dans lequel Sam avait l'habitude de mener ses expériences. Si on le surprenait, il pourrait toujours dire qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil et qu'il préférait s'assurer que les super soldats ne ressuscitaient pas.

Mon colonel ? l'accueillit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Carter, salua-t-il à son tour. Je vous dérange ?

Non entrez je vous en prie.

Le mort est bien... mort ? s'enquit-il.

En effet, il est mort mon colonel.

Bien. Dans ce cas je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : il faut qu'on parle.

Sam n'était pas sûre qu'un endroit aussi surveillé que son labo soit le bon endroit pour discuter de leurs histoires de cœur ? Elle tenta de tourner le sujet à la plaisanterie :

Votre corps est en pleine croissance ? demanda-t-elle, amusée.

Je vous demande pardon ?

La pub pour Vittel, mon colonel.

Ah oui ! Oui mais non. Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement.

Mince ! Apparemment il ne lâcherait pas prise.

C'est quoi cette histoire de concours de danse du SGC ? interrogea-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, en donnant toutefois un petit coup de tête sur la droite, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il plaisantait.

Elle rit. D'abord parce que tout son stress s'envolait d'un coup, et ensuite parce que, comme toujours, elle le trouvait comique.

J'en entends parler partout dans les couloirs, continua-t-il pour appuyer ses dires. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Etant donné qu'on est cantonnés à la base, on se distrait comme on peut, justifia-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Et dire que le général vient de me reprocher de ne pas être assez sérieux... C'est obligatoire que _tout le monde_ y participe ?

Vous vous démontez mon colonel ? le provoqua-t-elle.

Non en fait je disais ça pour la pauvre femme qui devra servir de cavalière à Daniel. Mais moi j'ai bien l'intention de gagner.

C'est vrai qu'il paraît que vous êtes un fin danseur.

Justement, ça aussi parlons-en, continua-t-il en la faisant sursauter. C'est un concours de danse _en couple_ ! Comment est-ce que je vais trouver quelqu'un à ma hauteur.

Elle sourit. Elle avait déjà maintes fois montré à son colonel qu'elle se débrouillait largement aussi bien que lui ; les danses rituelles et fêtes en leur honneur ne manquaient jamais sur les autres planètes. Ah !

Alors c'était là qu'il voulait en venir ! Même le décodeur spécial Carter avait eu du mal à le comprendre cette fois ci, les surveillants de la base n'y verraient que du feu. Il avait abordé ce sujet dans le seul et unique but de l'inviter à être sa cavalière.

Je croyais vous avoir prouvé que vous n'étiez pas imbattable, mon colonel ? minauda-t-elle, entrant dans son jeu.

Ah oui ! feinta-t-il de s'étonner. C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas mauvaise, vous, Carter ?

Son interprétation était parfaite, on eut dit qu'il avait répété ce genre de ruse toute sa vie.

Serait-ce une invitation, mon colonel ? interrogea-t-elle.

On peut dire ça comme ça.

C'est entendu, approuva-t-elle. Ils n'auront aucune chance contre nous deux. Enfin, contre moi.

Pardon ? tiqua-t-il aussitôt à la provocation.

Voyons mon colonel ! Vous savez parfaitement que vous ne faites pas le poids face à moi.

Intérieurement, le rire la consumait, et elle ne se rendait pas du tout compte qu'elle était telle une collégienne en train de flirter ouvertement.

Vous frôlez l'insubordination, major, rappela Jack d'un ton sévère.

Lui avait parfaitement conscience que ça allait bien trop loin, et que s'il la laissait faire ils finiraient tous les deux allongés sur la table du labo, occupés à des expériences assez spéciales, et pris en flagrant délit par les caméras de sécurité. Elle lut dans ses yeux se qu'elle avait fait. Elle baissa alors piteusement la tête et murmura piteusement :

Je vous demande pardon mon colonel.

Tout cela lui coûtait cher, d'autant plus que leur relation était toute nouvelle, et elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Les laboratoires étaient surveillés en permanence afin qu'aucune anomalie n'échappe aux chercheurs du SGC. En revanche...

J'ai oublié mes notes dans mes quartiers ! dit-elle tout à coup. Vous venez les chercher avec moi mon colonel ?

Puisque vous insistez...

Ils se dirigèrent à grandes enjambées vers la chambre de Sam, quelques sous-sols plus haut. A peine eut-il fermé la porte que qu'elle se précipitait sur lui, avide de baisers, en manque cruel de tendresse.

Ca va être long, murmura-t-elle entre deux échanges.

Je te le fais pas dire...

Il la fit basculer doucement sur le lit.

Non Jack...

Elle le repoussa avec difficulté.

Si on reste trop longtemps ici en pleine matinée ça va paraître suspect ! lui rappela-t-elle.

Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu ne trouvais plus tes notes, protesta-t-il.

Le major Samantha Carter aurait égaré ses notes?

Il stoppa son exploration minutieuse de son nombril.

Ah oui t'as raison, admit-il, ça sonne faux.

Il se releva à regrets.

Je ferais mieux de te laisser, dit-il, avant que tout ça ne dégénère.

Oui, approuva-t-elle tristement, la tête pendante.

Et il sortit.

II Le concours de danse

Les jours passèrent sans que Jack et Sam ne se revoient. Ils ne se croisaient pas dans les couloirs, ne se voyaient pas au self, on eut dit qu'ils sentaient leurs présences respectives et s'évitaient soigneusement comme deux lions vivant sur le même territoire. En réalité, ils s'étaient enfermés pour l'un dans ses quartiers, pour l'autre dans son labo, et travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour oublier leur frustration. Toutefois, le concours de danse approchant, Jack dut se résoudre à aller voir son major pour commencer à chercher une chorégraphie. Il n'eut même pas à la chercher, à croire qu'elle avait pris racine devant ses expériences depuis qu'il l'y avait laissée.

Major, salua-t-il en entrant, les mains dans les poches.

Elle sursauta légèrement, surprise, et sourit en apercevant son visiteur.

Mon colonel, retourna-t-elle.

Elle se frotta un peu les yeux pour se redonner figure humaine.

Major, vous allez finir par donner une très mauvaise image des femmes militaires aux gens, lui fit-il remarquer. Imaginez que nous soyons dans une série télé : vous feriez peur à tous vos fans !

Elle sourit tristement.

Peut-être qu'en voyant la dérive à laquelle peut se livrer une femme vivant un amour impossible ses fans signeront une pétition pour faire abolir la loi de non-fraternisation, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Mais il avait lu sur ses lèvres.

Carter ! gronda-t-il d'un ton qui lui demandait de se reprendre.

Heureusement, elle avait parlé bien trop bas pour la surveillance.

Pardon mon colonel, obéit-elle. Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ?

Oui, enchaîna-t-il sur un ton radicalement différent. Il faudrait qu'on mette au point une chorégraphie pour le concours de danse.

Elle le fixa un instant sans comprendre : cette histoire lui était totalement sortie de la tête.

A la base, dans deux semaines, lui rappela-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis les releva, les yeux grands ouverts signifiant qu'elle retrouvait la mémoire.

Ah oui ! s'exclama-t-elle alors. Le concours de danse ! On devrait peut-être demander à Hammond de nous prêter une salle pour répéter, non ?

Il sembla réfléchir un instant à tout ce que cela pourrait impliquer : eux deux, seuls dans une pièce certainement non surveillée, et avec un prétexte.

J'y vais de ce pas ! conclut-il comme en sortant soudain de sa léthargie. Vous m'accompagnez ?

Oui mon colonel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, et quelques sous-sols plus bas, Jack toquait à la porte du bureau du général.

Entrez, dit le vieil homme avec curiosité en levant le nez de sa paperasse.

Monsieur, salua respectueusement Jack, prêt à jouer l'officier le plus modèle possible.

Colonel ! Major ! Que me vaut cette visite ? s'enquit Hammond, agréablement surpris.

Mon général vous savez certainement que le concours de danse du SGC approche, et le major Carter et moi aimerions y participer.

Très bien, quels seront vos coéquipiers ?

En fait, on pensait le faire ensemble, mon général, insista Jack en faisait aller son doigt de Sam à lui et inverse pour appuyer ses dires.

Leur supérieur fronça les sourcils, intrigué par cette requête.

Tous les deux ? reprit-il.

Oui mon général, approuva Jack.

Vous êtes conscients que cela va à la limite de ce que la loi de non-fraternisation accepte ?

Mon général on ne va que danser, et puis ça ne sera pas un slow où on sera tous les deux enlacés... C'est très sérieux.

Sam eut une très furtive mimique pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne le croyait absolument pas. Mais elle, c'était Sam. Le général Hammond serait plus crédule.

... et le major Carter est la seule à ma hauteur, ajouta-t-il d'un air innocent.

La bedaine du bienveillant chauve s'étira dans un long soupir.

Très bien, mais tâchez de rester discrets à propos de tout cela. Je vous fais confiance, ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas de tout le personnel de la base.

Justement mon général, enchaîna Jack, c'est le deuxième point qui nous amène : nous voudrions savoir si vous auriez une salle vide où nous pourrions nous entraîner en toute discrétion.

Jack se dit qu'il poussait peut-être le bouchon un peu loin. Après tout : il s'agissait de lui et de Sam, le couple le plus surveillé du SGC. Mais à sa grande surprise, Hammond sembla approuver.

Je n'y vois aucune objection, dit-il. Vous pouvez utiliser la salle 13 du niveau 26 : c'est une ancienne armurerie entièrement désaffectée. Demandez les clefs au sergent Siller et dites lui que vous avez mon autorisation.

Merci mon général, le gratifia Sam dans un sourire.

Oui, merci mon général, répéta béatement Jack.

Dans ce cas rompez, conclut celui-ci de son ton bienveillant.

Contenant de leur mieux leur envie de danser de joie, les deux tourtereaux s'exécutèrent, et coururent presque voir Siller pour lui demander la dite clef. L'autorisation du général suffisait largement, avec leur grade à le convaincre, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la salle qu'on leur prêtait, désormais totalement vide, dépourvue de caméra, et soigneusement refermée à clef. Sam se jeta dans les bras de son supérieur.

C'est insupportable ! gémit-elle.

Je sais... soupira-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Je sais.

Ils entamèrent ensuite de longs et langoureux ébats.

C'est injuste d'être « prisonniers » de la sorte, relançai-t-elle une demi-heure plus tard.

Je crois qu'on devrait parler à Daniel, dit Jack. S'il annonce qu'il n'est pas près de trouver la citée perdue des anciens, le président n'aura plus l'utilité de nous garder ici. Et dire qu'ils ne vont même pas nous payer pour toutes ces heures sup. ! se lamenta-t-il.

Elle eut un triste sourire.

On devrait se mettre à notre chorégraphie, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

Elle avait toujours été la plus travailleuse des deux, mais là elle avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Non, ronronna-t-elle moitié capricieuse, moitié suppliante.

On ne va pas rester là indéfiniment, et puis on pourra revenir. Je trouve qu'on n'est pas encore en parfait accord, plaisanta-t-il.

Ca, c'était la blague qu'il ne fallait pas sortir, car Sam y avait depuis déjà longtemps la parade.

Oui, feinta-t-elle d'approuver, je trouve tu vas beaucoup trop vite !

Elle s'étouffa de rire sur le dernier mot et, faussement vexée, il roula sur elle et lui maintint les poignets aux sols.

Répétez un peu ça major ? menaça-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Vous allez me punir mon colonel ? susurra-t-elle en se dandinant pour essayer de dégager.

Elle se rendit compte à ce moment précis que tout n'était que jeu entre eux lorsqu'ils ne travaillaient pas. Provocation, faux-semblant, ils se comportaient comme des lycéens, et ça n'avait absolument rien pour lui déplaire. Elle ne gardait pas un excellent souvenir de ses années de lycée, il était grand temps qu'elle se rattrape. Et dire que sans ce bref jour dans le Minnesota ils se tourneraient toujours autour sans rien oser faire...

Pour la minute, le jeu était fini, elle avait gagné, c'était donc lui qui caressait, embrassait, disait des mots doux, et elle profitait.

Mais bien vite, trop vite à l'heure goût, l'heure se fit pressante : il était grand temps pour eux d'aller manger quelque chose aux mess, avant que l'on ne s'aperçoive de leur « disparition ». Il se dégagea d'elle et se releva.

Il faut qu'on aille, cita-t-il l'évidence en renfilant sa veste.

Ma compagnie te lasse déjà ? voulut-elle relancer.

On est là depuis plus d'une heure, rétorqua-t-il sans se laisser démonter. Si on ne sort pas ils vont avoir des idées.

Ca sera fondé.

Justement.

Il avait raison, bien sûr. Mais que n'aurait-elle pas donner pour rester encore quelques minutes dans ses bras ? A contrecœur, elle se leva et se rhabilla.

Notre chorégraphie n'a pas beaucoup avancé, constata-t-elle pour se distraire.

On verra ça ce soir, dit-il d'un air insouciant. Tu viens manger un morceau major ?

Volontiers colonel.

Et ils sortirent de la salle le plus discrètement et naturellement possible.

Les jours suivants, ils se sentirent beaucoup mieux, le prétexte des répétitions leur permettant de se voir plusieurs heures par jour sans que la hiérarchie ne s'inquiète. Et quand on les cherchait on les retrouvait aux bouts d'une petite heure dans son labo pour l'une, et ses quartiers pour l'autre, comme toujours.

Bientôt leur désir se fit même moins ardent, et ils purent attaquer ce qu'ils étaient censés faire depuis déjà presque une semaine.

Tu veux prendre quoi comme morceau ? demanda Sam à Jack lorsque qu'ils arrivèrent pour l'énième fois dans la salle, se dirigeant tels des automates.

Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Je voulais faire une chorégraphie hip-hop.

Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

Du hip-hop, répéta-t-il. Ca se danse sur du R'NB, ou de la pop...

Merci mon chéri, je sais ce qu'est le hip-hop, rétorqua-t-elle, sarcastique. Mais _toi_ danser ça ?!

Oui, moi danser ça, dit-il à l'indienne. Et moi même danser ça _bien_.

Elle le regarda d'un air de dire :

- Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat ...

Il se vexa qu'elle ne le prenne pas au sérieux.

Ah tu ne m'en crois pas capable ! s'offusqua-t-il. Tu vas voir.

Les points sur les hanches elle le regarda jeter sa veste dans un coin, amusée. Mais elle passa vite du rire à l'étonnement en le voyant enchaîner des figures assez basiques mais très stylées de hip-hop, et surtout très sexy. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle aurait bien applaudit mais elle eut peur qu'il le prenne mal.

Ouah ! s'exclama-t-elle simplement, admirative. Vous avez de grands talents cachés mon colonel !

Oh mais j'en ai d'autres major ! fanfaronna-t-il, quelque peu essoufflé, alors qu'elle venait se blottir sous son bras.

Cela je les connais déjà, lui rappela-t-elle.

Ah oui c'est vrai.

Il la repoussa doucement pour qu'elle se place à côté de lui.

Tu sais danser ça toi ? s'inquiéta-t-il tout à coup.

Bien sûr, le rassura-t-elle.

Bien, conclut-il sans se formaliser d'avantage. Alors j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait commencer par des steps pendant 8 temps...

Ca me paraît bon, approuva-t-elle, toutes les musiques ont une intro. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de _Play_ de Jennifer Lopez comme titre ?

Ca marche.

Non ça danse !

Pitié Sam ! se lamenta-t-il d'un air désespéré. Pas de l'humour à la Carter.

A la Carter ? répéta-t-elle. Moi je trouvais plutôt que ça sentait la O'Neill à plein nez.

Pourtant j'avais pris un bon déo, feinta-t-il de s'étonner en reniflant.

Elle rit, avant de sauter sur l'occasion.

Ah ! Tu vois ?!

Il se figea, hébété.

Mince alors ! Elle sont vraiment aussi nulles que ça mes blagues ?!

Mais non... voulut-elle le consoler. Enfin si. Mais c'est pour ça qu'elles sont drôles. Et puis tu t'en fiches du moment qu'elle me font sourire, non ?

Le regard de Jack se ralluma.

Tu as parfaitement raison, approuva-t-il. Tu vas chercher ton CD, qu'on avance ?

J'y cours mon colonel.

Et elle se dirigea à grand pas vers la sortie, poussée par une énorme tape sur les fesses.

La semaine suivante, le couple fut heureux de constater qu'apparemment aucune rumeur ne courait sur eux dans la base : Hammond avait du faire le nécessaire pour qu'on les laisse tranquilles pendant quelques temps. Le concours de danse approchait, leur « show » était pratiquement au point, et ils commencèrent à réaliser que leur bonne excuse pour s'enfermer tous les deux allait disparaître.

Jack, interpella Sam alors qu'il cherchait leurs derniers pas, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire quand on en pourra plus venir « répéter ».

Aucune importance il n'y aura plus de concours, répondit-il sans prendre garde.

Elle le regarda avec insistance.

Ah ! comprit-il enfin. Eh bien...

Il n'avait pas l'air dépourvu, sûrement avait-il déjà réfléchi à ce problème. S'il se mettait à réfléchir plus vite qu'elle...

Quand le concours sera passé je demanderai à Daniel de plaider pour qu'on rentre chez nous, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Et si ça ne marche pas ? s'enquit-elle fébrilement, faisant preuve de tout son optimisme habituel.

On t'as déjà dit que tu étais pessimiste ? répliqua-t-il d'ailleurs.

Désolée, s'empressa-t-elle de s'excuser.

Mais cette idée la tracassait. Voyant sa mine défaite, il lâcha ses pas et vint l'embrasser tendrement.

Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il. Hammond ne va pas nous garder ici indéfiniment. Cette histoire me paraît déjà louche.

Comment ça ?

C'est bizarre que _toi_, tu n'y ais pas réfléchit, la charria-t-il. Enfin tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'on garde 15 équipes en otage dans l'hypothétique espoir de retrouver la cité perdue avant le prochain siècle ??? S'ils nous demandaient de ne pas quitter la ville encore...

Maintenant que tu le dis ça ne me paraît pas normal non plus, acquiesça-t-elle. Tu penses à quoi ?

En ce moment à tes sous-vêtements, répondit-il l'air de rien. Tu as mis un soutien-gorge ?

Jack !

Ah ! Tu parlais du fait qu'on nous retienne tous ici ?

Devant les bras croisés et l'air lourd de reproches de son second, il cessa sa comédie.

Je ne sais pas, confessa-t-il. Peut-être est-ce une sorte d'expérience, ou de test. Comme la fois où on a simulé une invasion du SGC pour les petiots. Ou alors le NID a pu faire pression sur le président pour qu'on soit coincés ici pendant qu'ils ne se livrent à je ne sais quelle magouille.

On devrait en parler à Hammond.

Après le concours, conclut Jack. On aura le temps de tout faire _après_ le concours. Maintenant j'ai trouvé les derniers pas idéaux. Viens voir...

Le grand jour arriva. Sam et Jack auraient du en être ravis : leur spectacle était fin prêt, même si l'idée de ne plus pouvoir se voir après les avait poussés à beaucoup moins travailler « vêtus ». Ils avaient du rendre la clef de la salle à Hammond, et cette idée les rendaient malades.

Ils n'avaient parlé à personne de leur participation à ce concours, c'est pourquoi Daniel et Janet semblèrent surpris de les trouver dans les coulisses en train de piocher leur numéro de passage.

Jack, Sam ! s'étonna l'archéologue. Je n'aurais jamais pensé vous voir là ! En treillis et en couple qui plus est.

Bah c'était les seules tenues qu'on avait qui s'accordaient, prétexta Jack, évitant ainsi soigneusement la remarque concernant le couple. Vous comprendrez le reste du pourquoi du comment en nous voyant. Mais nous aussi on est surpris de vous trouvez là, petit scarabée. Et connaissant votre maladresse je suis très curieux de savoir combien d'orteils de Janet vous avez écrasés pendant vos répétitions.

Daniel rougit, et Janet comprit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'en mêle avant que Jack ne réussisse à faire perdre à son cavalier le peu de confiance en lui qu'elle lui avait durement fait gagner.

Oh ! Mais Daniel a fait beaucoup de progrès ! intervint-elle. Et vous colonel, vos rhumatismes ne vont pas trop vous gêner ?

Dans les dents, approuva mentalement Jack. Sam s'étouffa de rire, et Daniel, souriant à nouveau de toutes ses dents, glissa un bref « merci Janet » à sa compagne.

Très drôle, maugréa le colonel. On en reparlera après le spectacle. Vous passez à quelle place ?

Entre temps tous les candidats avaient fini de piocher leur numéro, et attendaient en discutant dans les coulisses.

La septième, lut Daniel sur le petit bout de papier froissé qu'il tenait dans sa main. Et vous ?

Dernière, constata Jack.

Bien : comme ça on pourra s'observer mutuellement.

J'ai hâte qu'on vous en mette plein la vue, fanfaronna le militaire.

Mon colonel... murmura-t-elle avec respect.

Sam, lasse de ces combats de coqs incessants, avait depuis 7 ans déjà pris la ferme résolution d'y mettre un terme. Sans grand succès.

Oui Carter, soupira-t-il. On va aller s'asseoir dans les tribunes pour vous observer, changea-t-il en se tournant vers l'archéologue. On se retrouve après ?

D'accord, approuva Daniel, à tout à l'heure.

Et sur ce, les deux couples se séparèrent. Jack et Sam prirent

une place de choix dans les tribunes aménagés spécialement pour l'occasion, et bientôt Hammond vint annoncer l'ouverture du concours. Il avait l'air un peu tendu, se dit Jack. Mais peut-être était juste l'effet des lumières. Le général rappela que c'était une épreuve en couple, et que les concurrents avaient le choix du genre de danse qu'ils pratiquaient et du titre sur lequel ils dansaient. D'autre part il souhaita la bienvenue aux nombreux civils de la famille des militaires venus participer ou seulement applaudir. En effet, la salle des spectacles n'étant qu'au 2nd sous-sols, les civils avaient été autorisés à venir participer. Toutefois, seuls les couples formés d'au moins une personne de la base avait le droit de se présenter.

Enfin, le premier duo se présenta sur la « scène ». Sam se rappela avoir croisé l'homme une fois dans le couloir des recherches sur le naqquadah, mais la femme était de toute évidence inconnue au bataillon. Ils s'exécutaient sur un morceau de jazz assez langoureux, mais ils étaient complètement désunis. La jeune femme, gracieuse et habile, se débrouillait plutôt bien. C'était son compagnon qui avait du mal à suivre. S'il était bien au département des recherches, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, se dit Sam.

C'est dingue de bouger aussi mal à son âge ! lui chuchota Jack.

Elle rit. Et elle se serait volontiers serrée un peu plus contre lui, mais bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas devant tout ce monde. Cela lui acheva de lui filer le cafard, et il ne pouvait pas la réconforter. Un cercle vicieux en plus !

Se succédèrent ensuite une vingtaine de couples, dont Daniel et Janet, qui firent la démonstration d'un assez bon numéro de salsa, même si l'archéologue n'était toujours pas parfaitement au point. Les deux militaires n'avaient plus échangé mot, par simple respect pour leurs camarades mais aussi parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient qu'émettre des regrets vis-à-vis des tous ces couples normaux qu'ils ne seraient jamais. Ils avaient eu le temps de noter qu'aucun de tous ces duos qui défilaient n'était composé de deux militaires. Le plus souvent il y avait un soldat de la base et sa compagne, parfois un civil de la base. Aucune des femmes de Cheyenne Mountain à part Janet n'avait apparemment voulu se présenter. La jalousie nouait l'estomac de nos deux héros à la vie si peu ordinaire, et à l'amour interdit.

Toutefois, ils souriaient presque à l'idée de la raclée monstrueuse qu'ils allaient infliger à leurs concurrents. D'autant plus qu'encore personne n'avait tenté le hip-hop, même les plus jeunes. Ils allaient innover.

Ca va être à nous, chuchota Jack à Sam, la tirant de ses pensées.

Il se leva, et elle l'imita sans broncher. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas le trac. Elle était bien trop triste pour avoir le trac.

Sam ? appela-t-il. Tu es prête ?

Oui oui répondit-elle automatiquement.

Mais la tête lui tournait. Elle revoyait tous ces gens heureux malgré leurs performances médiocres, et ça lui faisait mal au cœur. A quoi bon être la meilleure en tout si elle n'en était même pas heureuse ?

Cependant, tout n'était plus vraiment comme avant. Jack était là. Il n'était plus un étranger avec qui il travaillait, il était celui prendrait soin d'elle quoiqu'il arrive. Alors qu'il semblait gribouiller quelque chose sur un bloc-notes, il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il la prit à part, prenant bien garde à ce que personne ne les voit, et lui prit la main.

Hé Sam ! dit-il doucement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

De toute évidence, c'était le moment du coup de blues, du ras-le-bol. C'était le mauvais moment, mais c'était le moment quand même. Une larme brûlante coula sur la joue de son major préféré, qu'il essuya furtivement d'un revers de pouce.

A quoi bon gagner ce concours ? pleura-t-elle le plus doucement possible afin que seul lui puisse l'entendre. Tu as vu ces gens ? Peut-être qu'il ne repartiront pas avec la coupe, mais il vont rentrer chez eux ensemble, faire l'amour, s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, être heureux. Pourquoi nous on n'en a pas le droit nous ?

Ignorant plus longtemps la prudence, il la prit dans ses bras, et l'obligea à poser sa tête sur son torse.

Sam... murmura-t-il d'un ton berçant. Je sais que c'est dur. D'être enfermé, comme ça, de devoir se cacher systématiquement. C'est dur pour moi aussi. Mais il faut se dire que la chance qu'on a est immense : on voyage vers d'autres mondes, on voit des choses que personne d'autre au monde ne verra jamais, et notre équipe ne serait peut-être pas aussi forte si on ne tenait pas autant l'un à l'autre. On fait des choses merveilleuses ensemble, c'est pour cela qu'on ne peut pas quitter le SGC. Ca vaut bien quelques sacrifices pour l'instant, on a tout le temps. De toutes façons quoiqu'il arrive, règlement ou pas règlement je m'en fous, je serai toujours là pour toi. Rien ne nous séparera. On s'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte, d'accord ?

Elle s'arracha doucement à son étreinte, et hocha bravement la tête.

Bien, approuva-t-il. Maintenant je veux que tu m'écoutes. Le hip-hop est une danse très sportive, et si tu n'es pas concentrée tu vas louper un pas et tu pourrais te blesser. Comme tu l'as dit ce concours n'a rien d'important.

Au contraire, répliqua-t-elle. Comme toi tu l'as dit on n'est jamais plus forts que quand on est tous les deux. Je veux qu'on leur montre de quoi on est capables.

Elle renifla bruyamment.

Mon mascara a coulé ? s'enquit-elle.

Oui, mais tu as le temps d'aller te re-maquiller, la rassura-t-il.

OK j'y vais.

Et elle repartit en souriant.

L'entraînement militaire avait du bon : seulement quelques minutes plus tard seulement, elle revenait avec la mine totalement recomposé.

Tu n'as pas sorti les peintures de guerre ? s'enquit Jack.

Cette blague acheva définitivement de lui redonner le sourire.

Je t'aime, forma-t-elle avec ces lèves.

Je t'aime aussi.

Les avants-derniers candidats terminaient leur valse, et ce fut bientôt leur tour. Du point de vue des spectateurs, quand le « couple » s'avança, à droite il y avait Sam, à gauche Jack, en haut le noir, et en bas le kaki. Jack avait très consciencieusement mis ses cheveux en pétard avec du gel, alors que Sam, qui se les était quelque peu laissés pousser, arborait de très fines dread lock. En bref il y avait devant eux deux militaires en boots qui de toutes évidence s'apprêtaient à danser eux aussi, et quand les première notes de _Play_ retentirent, leur surprise fut au comble.

Loin d'être déstabilisés par les regards en biais qu'on leur jetait –et d'ailleurs Jack avait toujours adoré qu'on le regarde avec stupéfaction – le couple entama sa représentation dans une harmonie parfaite. La musique, tout d'abord assez lente, se fit de plus en plus rythmée, et leurs mouvements s'y fondaient parfaitement, parfois totalement identiques, parfois complémentaires par symétrie, comme si l'un des deux dansait à côté d'un miroir. Seulement, lequel ? En treillis, la différence de corpulence entre Sam était moins évidente, et quand ils achevèrent leur prestation sous les bruyantes acclamations du public, ils avaient changés de place, nul à part eux n'aurait su dire comment. Ils saluèrent respectueusement, quelque peu essoufflés, et sortirent de scène en souriant. Ils croisèrent Hammond dans les coulisses, mais celui-ci devait annoncer la clôture du concours et il se contenta de les saluer d'un bref signe de tête.

Bien, mes amis, annonça-t-il fortement pour couvrir le vacarme de tous ceux qui réclamaient le retour de Sam et Jack sur scène, fortement encouragés par Daniel et Janet.

Teal'c, lui n'avait pu venir étant donné qu'il ne se sentait pas encore comme un « mollusque dans l'océan » parmi les terriens, selon ses propres mots.

Cette prestation, seule et unique ...

Il y eut un énorme « Oh... » de déception dans la salle.

- Cette prestation, comme je le disais, reprit tant bien que mal le général, flatté par l'enthousiasme provoqué par ses deux meilleurs éléments, conclut notre premier concours de danse du SGC. Le jury va se retirer pour délibérer. Pendant ce temps, un buffet est à votre disposition dans la salle du fond. Merci à tous.

Ce fut ensuite dans la pagaille la plus totale que militaires, civiles, famille et amis se levèrent pour se diriger vers le buffet. Jack, lui, avait persuadé Sam d'attendre le général en coulisse, et elle était pratiquement sûre qu'il voulait se faire gratifier en personne.

Colonel, major, s'exclama le général, mi figue mi raisin, en les voyant, veuillez me suivre dans la pièce voisine s'il vous plait. J'ai à vous parler.

Jack fronça les sourcils, mais il s'exécuta sans rechigner, Sam sur ses talons.

Un problème mon général ? demanda-t-il une fois la porte refermée.

Moi non, soupira celui-ci d'un air triste. Mais vous, vous n'allez pas tarder à en avoir. J'ai reconnu, je pense sans me tromper, certains membres du NID dans la salle.

Je ne voudrais pas vous paraître offensant, mon général, mais... et alors ? répliqua Jack sans saisir la gravité de la situation.

Et alors colonel il se trouve que quand je vous ai donné l'autorisation de participer au concours de danse du SGC ensemble je pensais que les seuls spectateurs seraient les membres du SGC, qui auraient eu des ragots de plus à raconter sur vous pour un petit moment, et des civils ignorant totalement votre position. Aucun homme haut-gradé n'était invité, et je m'étonne déjà qu'il y ait autant de monde étant donné les circonstances actuelles. Mais vous vous êtes présentez _comme un couple_, vous avez danser avec une harmonie digne _d'un couple_, et maintenant le NID ne va plus vous lâcher le train afin de vous faire confondre par la cour martiale _comme un couple_. D'autre part étant donné la démonstration de tout à l'heure je me dois de vous posez la question : avez-vous oui ou non une liaison tous les deux ? interrogea le général.

Non, répondit Jack précipitamment mais d'un ton convaicant.

Il avait eu peur que Sam se mette à réfléchir, ce qui se voyait toujours. Or, si elle se mettait à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait répondre cela signifierait forcément que la réponse était « oui ». Ok : là c'était lui qui avait trop réfléchi. D'ailleurs, ce genre d'histoires lui collait la migraine. Sam lui en voudrait d'avoir répondu sans le consulter, mais de toutes façons il n'avait pas le choix. Il pourrait revenir sur cette réponse plus tard en cas de nécessité, pour le moment il n'était pas question d'impliquer et faire risquer sa brillante carrière à Hammond.

Non mon général, répéta-t-il plus doucement, et ce genre de chose n'arrivera jamais tant que nous ferons tous deux partie de SG-1.

Je vous crois, soupira Hammond, rassuré. Mais vous devez comprendre que le NID n'a rien à faire de ce que vous direz, ni du fait que vous soyez innocents d'ailleurs. Il veut vous mettre hors-circuit, c'est tout. Heureusement, j'ai obtenu du président que la quarantaine du SGC soit annulée étant donné que les traductions du docteur Jackson n'avancent toujours pas, et que les fêtes de fin d'année approchent. Nombre des soldats ont des proches dehors qu'ils voudraient bien revoir. Aussi profitez-en pour rester tranquillement chez vous, ou voir du monde, mais ne vous voyez surtout pas l'un l'autre. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Jack, qui s'était senti soulagé à l'annonce de sa libération, voyait désormais sa propre déception se refléter sur le visage de son major.

Parfaitement mon général, répondit-il pourtant avec sang froid.

Sam ne disait mot, et il voyait les sanglots de tout à l'heure lui revenir comme un boomerang.

Bien, conclut Hammond, apparemment plus heureux. Dans ce cas vous pouvez disposer : nul doute que vous l'avez gagné ce concours !

Tous deux sortirent à reculons, la mine défaite, et retrouvèrent Daniel et Janet non loin du buffet

Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, vous, constata Daniel d'un ton compatissant. Pourtant votre prestation n'était pas mal du tout. Bien sûr, il y avait encore quelques petites choses à corriger mais...

Janet l'interrompit d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Je ne crois pas que le moment soit bien choisi, Daniel, grinça-t-elle.

Tu as raison. Désolé Jack, s'excusa-t-il sincèrement.

Ce n'est rien Daniel, soupira le colonel. On est fatigués, c'est tout.

Faites là à d'autres ! ironisa l'archéologue dans un automatisme. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Janet lui fila un autre coup de coude, et Jack s'énerva :

Daniel ?!

Jack ? répondit-il innocemment.

Très bien, s'inclina le militaire. Certains membres du NID étaient présents dans l'assistance. Et Hammond pense qu'après la démonstration que Carter et moi venons de faire ils ne vont plus nous lâcher le train.

Pourquoi ça ? interrogea Daniel sans réfléchir.

Troisième coup de coude.

Parce que ... étant donné que notre synchronisme était « pas mal du tout », on nous a pris pour... un couple, lâcha Jack d'un ton las.

- C'est absurde, commenta Daniel. Tout le monde sait que vous n'êtes _pas_ un couple.

Daniel ! gronda le colonel, fatigué d'avoir à systématiquement mettre les points sur les « i ». Ils s'en fichent que ça soit vrai ou non. Ils veulent simplement avoir assez de preuves pour nous faire chanter. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes lent ce soir !

Désolé, gémit l'autre. Et vous comptez faire quoi maintenant ?

Etant donné que la quarantaine est levée on va s'éloigner de la base... chacun de notre côté.

IL vit Sam laisser tristement tomber sa tête. Fatigué, il ne cherchait même plus à être convaincant, et on sentait sur sa dernière phrase combien toute cette histoire lui coûtait.

Et pour le pied sous la table ? continua Daniel.

Je vais arrêter, céda Jack d'un ton monocorde.

Puis il réalisa l'énorme gaffe qu'il venait de commettre, aidé en cela par le talon de Sam qui lui écrasait le pied

Merde ! jura-t-il.

Je le savais ! fanfaronna Daniel.

Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant ! ragea Jack. Tant pis, vous l'auriez sur un jour ou l'autre de toutes façons. Mais on en reparlera plus tard : n'oublions pas que le NID est toujours dans la pièce.

Entendu, approuva Daniel.

C'est ce moment que choisit Hammond pour interrompre les festivités.

Mesdames et messieurs, annonça-t-il dans son micro. Le jury a voté les résultats du concours et vont les diffuser. Si vous voulez bien reprendre vos places...

Plus calmement que lorsqu'ils les avaient quittés, les gens revinrent à leurs sièges en bavardant. La soirée touchait à son terme, les rares enfants s'endormaient sur les genoux de leurs parents, et les conversations se faisaient moins vigoureuses.

Bien, conclut Hammond quand tout le monde fut assis. Je suis sûr que vous attendez les résultats avec impatience, sans avoir la moindre idée sur les vainqueurs !

Le public s'esclaffa.

Alors je vais vous laisser sans plus tarder avec le jury, afin qu'il vous annonce le classement de la 23e à la 1re place.

Sam réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore aperçu le jury, et Hammond lui-même n'en faisait, de toute évidence, pas partie. Jack, en revanche, semblait savoir qui c'était, car il souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle se concentra sur les ombres qui allaient entrer sur scène, et qui lui paraissaient étrangement petites.

Je vous présente... Molly, Peter et Lila ! s'exclama joyeusement le général Hammond.

Le public eut un hoquet de surprise, tout comme Sam. Puis il rit, et applaudit bruyamment les trois bouts de chou, qui n'étaient autres que les petits enfants du général Hammond. Sam se mit à sourire autant que Jack. Ils étaient vraiment adorables.

J'en veux trois comme ça, lui murmura-t-elle.

Et il sourit encore plus.

Pendant ce temps, Peter, placé entre ses deux sœurs, déroula le faux parchemin qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Voici les... résul-tats de ce premier con-cours de danse du SGC, lut-il maladroitement. 23e : Le lieutenant Siller et sa femme.

De courts applaudissement accueillirent le couple, qui passa brièvement sur scène embrasser les enfants, avant de reprendre leurs places tout au fond. D'autres leur succédèrent, qui vinrent tous embrasser les enfants, et quelques duos de civils quittèrent même la fête aussitôt.

Nous arrivons au classement des dix meilleurs couples, claironna Peter, plus à l'aise à présent.

Le public, de plus en plus réduit, émit un grand « ah ! » de contentement. Peter céda la feuille à Lila.

10e, annonça-t-elle, les docteurs Jackson et Frasier, à qui nous remettons le prix spécial pansements, non pas parce que Janet est médecin mais pour le plus grand nombre d'orteils écrasés au cour de la démonstration. Vous arrivez premiers dans cette catégorie.

La petite fille avait lu maladroitement ces commentaires, de toute évidence sans faire attention à ce qu'elle disait. On lui avait noté les sarcasmes à dire sur son papier. L'assemblée éclata de rire.

Dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi qui a écrit ça ? s'outra Sam à mi-voix.

Je te jure que non ! rétorqua-t-il. Tu étais avec moi tout ce temps, tu sais bien que je n'ai rien dit au jury.

Mais comme d'habitude il avait menti, et avec plus de tact que jamais : il avait rajouté cette note sur la feuille de la petite fille dans les coulisses juste avant de devoir consoler sa partenaire, en y ajoutant soigneusement une boîte de pansements. C'était même pour cela qu'il l'avait incitée à attendre derrière la scène. Sam resta pensive un instant, alors que Janet tirait de toutes ses forces un Daniel cramoisi sur scène. Elle embrassa chaleureusement chaque enfant, prit sa récompense et salua la foule avant de redescendre. Sam et Jack, comme tout le public, applaudirent fortement.

Passèrent ensuite d'autres couples dont 2 sur 3, nota Sam, étaient composés de deux civils, ce qui tendait à prouver que les pauvres militaires, cantonnés à la base, n'avaient pas eu beaucoup le temps de répéter avec leur moitié. Mais à partir du quatrième, ni elle ni Jack ne faisaient plus attention : ils se contentaient d'applaudir mécaniquement en souriant, voyant leur victoire se rapprocher à grands pas.

Nous en venons au podium, annonça Molly d'une voix hésitante. Troisièmes : le lieutenant Wyatt et son épouse.

Rayonnant, les désignés se levèrent et vinrent chercher leur coupe en bronze. La femme portait un bébé dans ses bras, et Sam se tentait consumée par la jalousie.

Merci ! s'exclama le jeune homme en embrassant à son tour le jury.

Enthousiaste comme pas deux, il leva triomphalement sa coupe et redescendit d'un pas guilleret, tant et si bien qu'il loupa une marche et manqua de peu de tomber.

Deuxième, continua Peter car sa sœur était déstabilisée par toutes ses embrassades, le major et Davis et son épouse Helen.

Les applaudissement se firent plus bruyant : qui ne connaissait pas Davis ?

Il est marié ? feinta de s'étonner Sam. Dommage...

Jack se tourna vers elle avec un air réprobateur, et elle lui sourit de son magnifique spécial Jack.

Je plaisante ! le rassura-t-elle.

Il s'apaisa aussitôt.

Ah oui oui je le savais, marmonna-t-il dans un soupir.

Il reporta son attention sur la scène d'un air innocent, d'où Davis redescendait. Peter passa sa feuille à Lila.

Et enfin, dit Lila haut et fort, après mûre réflexion nous avons constaté que ceux qui auraient du gagner le concours ce soir étaient tous deux cantonnés à la base et pouvaient répéter autant qu'ils voulaient. De la triche. C'est pourquoi il n'y aura pas de vainqueurs à ce premier concours de danse su SGC.

La petite, pour être sûre de ne pas se tromper, avait articulé clairement et il était impossible de se méprendre sur ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Quoi ? ne put retenir Jack, hébété.

Un murmure d'interrogation s'éleva de la salle. Certes tous les couples ne voulaient certainement à Jack et Sam de leur avoir volé la victoire, mais personne ne remettait en doute la performance dont ils avaient fait preuve. Le visage de Sam s'éclaira tout à coup, et elle rit. De toute évidence Jack était doué pour les blagues, mais il avait du mal avec l'humour des autres. D'ailleurs il se levait déjà pour protester quand il s'avéra que Lila n'avait pas fini son discours :

PS, lut-elle maladroitement, on plaisante colonel : on vous devait bien ça !

Pour la dernière fois et la plus forte, le public rit aux éclats, et Jack se radoucit. Puis les gens se mirent à bavarder : certainement les militaires étaient-ils en train de raconter à leurs amis civils la fâcheuse tendance de Jack à la farce. Et Lila continua sans se démonter :

Donc, conclut-elle, bravo au colonel O'Neill et au major Samantha Carter !

Jack, qui ne s'était même pas rassis, aida Sam à se lever. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches pour monter sur l'estrade, et prit chacun des enfants dans ses bras pour les couvrir de bisous, sous les regards amusés des spectateurs, et du général Hammond. Une fois remis du choc, le petit Peter lui remit son trophée doré, qu'il brandit victorieusement.

Merci, dit-il en empruntant le micro aux enfants. Tout d'abord je tiens à dire que je sais que mon humour est désastreux, mais de là à essayer de le plagier...

De petits rires fusèrent, et Sam souriait à s'en péter les joues.

Et ensuite je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont modestement participé à ce concours sans savoir qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Merci beaucoup.

Les gens eurent un bref hoquet.

Eh ben vous voyez qu'elles sont drôles mes blagues !

Sam lui arracha le micro des mains.

Ce que le colonel veut dire, c'est qu'il s'est fait très mal aux genoux pour arriver à tout ça et qu'il doit se reposer. Comme nous je suis sûre que vous êtes fatigués, alors nous vous souhaitons une bonne fin de soirée.

Déjà la salle se vidait, et ceux qui étaient encore là applaudirent faiblement. Hammond accourut.

J'ai une dernière nouvelle à vous annoncer dit-il. Etant donné que les vacances d'hiver approchent, la quarantaine de SGC est officiellement terminée. Merci.

Cette fois les applaudissements se firent bruyants, très bruyant. Les militaires qui venaient de dire « au revoir » à leurs conjoints s'empressèrent de prendre leurs vestes pour les rattraper dans d'énormes « hourra ». Alors que les gens sortaient dans le désordre le plus total, Lila se tourna innocemment vers Sam et Jack, le micro de son grand père sous le menton.

Vous êtes mariés vous aussi ? s'enquit-elle.

Les gens stoppèrent, et se tournèrent vers la scène d'un air intéressé. Hammond soupira : si même ses petits enfants travaillaient contre lui, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

Euh... Non ma chérie, répondit patiemment Jack en s'agenouillant. Carter et moi travaillons ensemble, c'est tout.

Ah, fit la petite fille, aussi convaincue que si lui on lui avait dit que le père noël venait dans une soucoupe volante.

Hammond préféra les interrompre avant qu'elle ne trouve le moyen d'enfoncer le clou.

Allons Lila, laisse nos vainqueurs tranquilles, dit-il d'un ton paternel. Ils doivent se reposer pour leur mission de demain.

Oui Papy, consentit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Et sur ce le général quitta la salle avec ses trois petits enfants, laissant Jack et Sam là, l'âme en peine. La salle semblait vide, mais les deux militaires connaissaient trop bien les ruses du NID pour se laisser prendre.

Bon, conclut Jack, vous voulez garder le prix Major ?

Volontiers. Mais... et vous ?

Laissez, dit-il en prenant un air dégagé. J'en ai déjà plein : je ne sais plus où les mettre !

Elle lui fit un magnifique spécial Jack, sa seule défense contre une vantardise aussi époustouflante. De plus, elle ne voulait pas le provoquer en se sachant probablement épiée.

Dans ce cas je vous vois demain mon colonel ? s'enquit-elle.

Oui, c'est ça. A demain Carter.

Il n'avait aucune envie de s'en aller, mais il le devait, sinon il allait rendre la situation encore plus difficile. Si tant était possible que ça se puisse. Il se retira à reculons, sans même oser lui adresser un clin d'œil.

III Sous surveillance 

Les semaines suivantes furent un véritable enfer : sachant ce qui risquait de se passer s'ils s'approchaient de trop près, Sam et Jack s'évitaient soigneusement, ce qui ne semblait pas alarmer leurs camarades plus que ça : tout le monde connaissait leur problème, ou presque. En fait, pour les gens autour d'eux, la situation n'avait pas évoluée. Ils furent tous les deux soulagés que les vacances arrivent : Sam avait perdu trois kilos à force de s'enfermer dans son labo, et Jack devenait de plus en plus cynique. Cependant il ne put se résoudre à partir pour son chalet : il préféra réfléchir à un moyen de passer outre le NID. Evidemment, Sam trouva plus vite que lui. Elle sonna à la porte dès le lundi. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, elle plaqua son index sur ses propres lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire, et sembla lancer le chronomètre de sa montre.

C'est un brouilleur que j'ai fabriqué, expliqua-t-elle. On a une minute pour parler librement, ensuite ils vont trouver ça louche.

Tu as un plan ? interrogea-t-il tout en la remerciant mentalement de faire avancer les choses.

Tu as un vélo ? fut sa seule réponse.

Oui.

Sors par derrière ton jardin, et arrange toi pour arriver au 107, Roosevelt Avenue discrètement. Je t'y rejoins à 17h.

La montre de Sam sonna pour annoncer la fin de leur minute.

Ok, clama-t-il. Merci de m'avoir prévenue Carter.

De rien mon colonel, répondit-elle comme à l'accoutumée, Daniel vous appellera s'il a du nouveau.

Entendu. A lundi Carter.

A lundi mon colonel.

Et elle était partie.

Sam n'était pas un génie pour rien, et Jack n'avait pas été autrefois engagé dans l'OPS force pour son humour : personne ne sembla s'être aperçu qu'il avait quitté sa résidence, et il arriva à l'emplacement que son major lui avait indiqué sans qu'on l'aperçoive. Rien de plus simple, il avait amené avec lui un carton pour feindre d'apporter quelque chose. Il sonna à la porte, et Sam lui ouvrit en prenant bien garde à rester cachée dans un angle mort. Elle avait déjà baissé tous les volets, et fermé toutes les portes.

J'en ai marre qu'on se cache ! se plaignit-il. Déjà qu'avant c'était pas marrant, mais là ça devient carrément apocalyptique !

Elle le fit taire d'un baiser.

Ah oui là c'était déjà beaucoup mieux, approuva-t-il d'un ton penaud. Recommence pour voir ?

Elle s'exécuta sans se faire prier, avec toute l'ardeur qu'elle avait gardée en elle les semaines précédentes. Il l'enlaça tendrement.

Tu es sûre qu'on ne t'a pas vue ? articula-t-il entre deux baisers.

Oui, je suis passé par les sous-sols. Cette maison y mène directement.

Il la renifla bruyamment, tel un chien policier cherchant de la drogue.

Pourtant tu sens bon, constata-t-il.

Elle se détacha de lui, et le contempla d'un air amusé.

J'ai dit les « sous-sols », répéta-t-elle en accentuant chaque mot, pas les égouts ! Il y a des tonnes d'abris et de lignes à haute tension sous la ville.

Ah, commenta-t-il, pris de court. Tu me montreras ?

Pas aujourd'hui, le désillusionna-t-elle. Mieux vaut qu'on te voit ressortir par là où tu es entré.

J'en peux plus de cette situation, gémit-il encore, espérant un nouveau baiser de réconfort.

Mais sa compagne n'eut pas la réaction escomptée.

Tu n'as pas fini de râler ?! s'offusqua-t-elle. Si tu continues moi je m'en vais.

Mais... bafouilla-t-il, hébété.

Bon, tu m'embrasses ? s'impatienta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Non merci tu vois là j'en ai pas trop envie, fit-il d'un ton capricieux.

Dans ce cas...

Elle prit son manteau et revint vers la sortie. Mais quand elle passa devant lui il la retint par le bras et l'attira doucement à lui. Puis il al fit délicatement basculer sur le divan à côté d'eux.

Tu ne crois pas que le NID nous lâcherait plus vite si on ne faisait pas ce genre de trucs louches ? demandait Jack à Sam une heure plus tard en lui caressant l'épaule.

Elle était si louche que ça cette position ? le taquina-t-elle.

J'en connais de pire ! fanfaronna-t-il.

Ah oui ?

L'heure suivante, ils n'étaient toujours pas levés, et Sam commença à s'inquiéter de l'heure.

Tu t'en fiches ! ronronna Jack.

Mais le NID va finir par se douter de quelque chose : on ne devrait plus se voir sinon ils ne vont pas lâcher l'affaire.

J'ai horreur d'avoir raison ! grommela-t-il.

Pour une fois !

Mais euh !

Elle lui sourit, et l'embrassa furtivement avant de se lever, le laissant choir dans son oreiller.

Déjà ? se plaignit-il, la voix étouffée dans l'édredon.

On est là depuis presque trois heures, rétorqua-t-elle.

Trois heures ! s'exclama-t-il. Ouah ! On n'était jamais resté aussi longtemps au pieu avec Sar...

Il se tut devant le regard noir de sa compagne.

Le NID va vite lâcher le morceau si on en se voit plus.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, enfila sa veste et repartit à grands pas vers la cave.

A la semaine prochaine mon colonel !

Ouais, c'est ça...

Alors qu'il s'était redressé pour la regarder partir, il se laissa retomber de plus belle sur le matelas. Il savait qu'elle était partie aussi vite pour que ça soit plus facile, et pourtant il n'avait jamais trouvé aussi dur de la quitter : pourquoi le bonheur le rejetait-il ainsi ?

Il préféra s'arrêter de réfléchir avant que ça ne lui file la migraine –encore et toujours- et décida de passer au supermarché faire quelques achats, histoire que quand le NID le retrouve il puisse mettre une raison sur sa sortie.

Une fois chez lui, il s'écroula dans son divan, manquant de le renverser. Il savait à quoi il s'engageait en entamant une relation avec Sam, et il avait estimé que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il avait eu raison, bien sûr : ce qui était entre eux était indéfinissable, inébranlable, infini. En bref, plein de « i ». Ah! Voilà qu'il se remettait à faire de l'humour dans un de ses rares moments de réflexion intense. Sérieusement : le jeu en valait la chandelle ? Oui. Mais tout comme la chandelle le jeu coûtait très cher. Quel abruti il faisait ! s'emporta-t-il en renversant sa table basse. Il ne méritait pas Sam.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Même si son idylle avec son second le comblait, toutes ces histoires de dissimulation et de NID lui pesaient de plus en plus. Il eut aimer démissionner, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner : penser aux dangers auxquels elle s'exposait sans lui en mission le rendait malade.

De toute évidence, ils étaient dans l'impasse, condamnés à se cacher jusqu'à ce que Jack puisse prendre sa retraite, ou jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

Assailli par toutes ses noires pensées, il finit par plonger dans un sommeil sans rêves, seul dans son canapé, sans même une bière à la main.

IV Encore un plan foireux 

Le lundi suivant, Jack arriva avec 10 minutes de retard au briefing, l'air de bonne humeur et les mains dans les poches.

Dès le mardi il avait pris quelques-unes unes de ses affaires et était parti pour son chalet dans le Minnesota, sous bonne escorte de deux voitures noires sans immatriculation, et franchement pas discrètes. Il avait pêché, regardé les poissons défiler en sifflotant, récupéré les quelques vêtements que Sam et lui y avaient laissés la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus, et s'était contenté d'attendre. Puis, comme de toute évidence son major n'allait pas le rejoindre, toute surveillance semblait avoir disparu autour de son domicile le jour de son retour, soit le dimanche au soir. De toutes façons, SG-1 devait reprendre ses missions, et il serait difficile au NID de venir les espionner jusque sur une autre planète, où il y aurait certainement moyen de s'arranger avec Daniel et Teal'c.

Désolé mon général, prétexta-t-il avec entrain tout en s'asseyant, ce sont mes pieds qui ne voulaient pas passer la seconde.

Désespérant. C'est ce que disait le soupir de Hammond. Le regard ironique de Daniel aurait plutôt choisi le terme « impossible » ; le sourcil haussé de Teal'c, qui n'avait jamais conduit, disait « curieux », et les yeux brillants de Sam indiquaient « irrésistible ». Ca n'était pas la peine d'insister : Jack était en retard, comme d'habitude.

Major, vous pouvez commencer votre exposé, conclut Hammond.

Merci mon général, approuva-t-elle en se levant. P3Y-937 est une des planètes de Ba'al, très peu surveillée et presque à l'abandon. Il s'en sert comme forteresse repli et camp de prisonniers. Les tok'Ra ont appris très récemment que plusieurs des leurs que l'on croyait avoir été exécutés sont en fait retenus là-bas. Ils sollicitent notre aide pour aller les délivrer.

Encore un coup tordu ça, je le sens, commenta Jack.

Colonel ! protesta Hammond.

Désolé mon général, je n'ai rien dit. Mais si jamais je ne reviens vous n'aurez pas mon matériel de pêche.

Colonel, ma patience a des limites, menaça Hammond d'un ton inhabituelle ment dur. Vous devriez le savoir mieux que quiconque !

Jack, étonné de voir son supérieur d'ordinaire bienveillant, se tut, et s'enfonça dans son siège, les sourcils froncés.

Continuez Major, ordonna Hammond d'un ton froid.

Merci mon général, murmura Sam, penaude. Les tok'Ra nous demandent notre aide, mais ils ne sont pas restés inactifs de leur côté : ils savent parfaitement où sont retenus leurs agents, et mon père nous accompagnera avec un alkech jusque là-bas, la porte est trop gardée.

Très bien SG-1, conclut Hammond, qui semblait avoir pendant ce temps retrouvé sa bonne humeur d'antan. Vous partez pour le site alpha dans une heure. Rompez.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Sam, Daniel et Teal'c étaient déjà en salle d'embarquement et attendaient patiemment que Jack veuille bien les rejoindre. Quand il arriva enfin, il n'avait jamais paru aussi gai.

En avant la compagnie ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Sam secoua la tête de gauche à droite d'un air désespéré en riant, et finit par le suivre, talonnée par les deux autres membres de l'équipe, qui avaient haussé trois sourcils à eux deux. Jacob les attendait déjà de l'autre côté.

Papa ! s'écria-t-elle comme une enfant en lui sautant au cou, sous le regard attendri de son supérieur.

Bonjour Jacob, salua Jack poliment.

Bonjour Jack, fit celui-ci par dessus l'épaule de sa fille. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas du être ravi d'apprendre que les tok'Ra avaient une mission à vous confier.

Oh ! Bah du moment que c'est vous...

Jacob toussota pour étouffer un rire, et Daniel chuchota en passant devant Jack :

C'est sûr qu'il vaut mieux lécher les bottes de « Bo Papa » pendant que vous êtes encore en un seul morceau.

Jack eut tout à coup l'air beaucoup plus inquiet, c'était comique à voir.

Les retrouvailles terminées, Jacob les fit entrer dans l'alkech chargé de les emporter jusqu'à la prison de Ba'al, quelques années lumière plus loin.

Ca alors, c'est marrant : c'est pas du tout comme je me l'imaginais, constata ironiquement Jack.

Tous les alkechs sont identiques mon colonel, répondit platoniquement Sam avec des yeux luisant de rire, même ceux des tok'Ra.

A vrai dire nous n'avons pas le temps de les aménager selon nos besoins personnels, confessa Jacob.

Ah... fit seulement le colonel.

Et il quitta la pièce le nez bien haut, pour montrer qu'il allait faire un tour de reconnaissance. Sam sourit devant à cette mimique qui lui était si particulière.

Tu as vérifié les moteurs ? s'enquit-elle ensuite en se tournant vers son père, quelque peu honteuse de s'être laissée aller ainsi.

Sam... soupira-t-il.

Quoi ? feinta-t-elle.

Ce genre de cinéma ne marche pas avec moi, lui rappela-t-il d'un ton désolé. Tu devrais l'oublier.

Mais de quoi tu parles ? tenta-t-elle une dernière fois.

Sam ! Arrête de jouer les idiotes ! Personne n'ignore ce que vous ressentez Jack et toi, et tu vas finir par te perdre à ce petit jeu.

Ecoute Papa, rétorqua-t-elle calmement, quoique tu penses qu'il y ait, c'est faux. Et je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

Mais tu ...

Ah !

Très bien, se résigna-t-il. Je n'insiste pas. J'ai vérifié les moteurs juste avant votre arrivée : tout marche. Mais si tu veux jeter un coup d'œil...

Merci Papa, déclara-t-elle d'un ton satisfait.

Et sur ce elle partit à grands pas vers la salle des machines. Jack l'y attendait.

Au moins ici on est sûrs que le NID ne nous verra pas, susurra-t-il dans son cou tout en la prenant par les hanches.

Au prix d'un effort considérable, elle s'arracha à la douce étreinte.

Le NID non, mais mon père va t'arracher les yeux la tête s'il nous trouve.

Jack se redressa, interloqué.

Il sait pour nous deux ? demanda-t-il, l'air légèrement effrayé.

Non, je ne crois pas, le rassura-t-elle. Mais il sait ce qu'on éprouve.

Il poussa un grand « ouf ! » de soulagement.

Comme presque tout le monde, rappela-t-il. L'important c'est qu'il continue de penser que nous n'avons pas franchi la ligne.

Son sourire était rassurant, et Sam vint se blottir dans ses bras pour y retrouver cette chaleur qui lui avait tellement manqué. Ils n'avaient pas vu Daniel, venu vérifier que tout était en ordre, s'arrêter brusquement en les voyant enlacés, et rester piégé derrière un pilier, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'écouter ce qui se disait, un sourire inquiet aux lèvres.

Tu m'as manqué, murmura Jack en remettant amoureusement l'une des mèches de son second derrière son oreille.

Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondit-elle dans un soupir de bien-être.

Le NID t'as lâchée ?

Hier soir j'ai vu leur camionnette s'en aller. Mais ça n'était peut-être qu'une ruse.

Toujours aussi optimiste ! plaisanta-t-il. Ils ne viendront pas nous chercher jusqu'ici.

Il passa la main sur sa joue, mais elle se détacha de lui.

Il faut que ... je ... vérifie, gémit-elle entre deux baisers.

Mais elle était vaincue d'avance : la tentation était trop forte, et le danger ne faisait que rendre la chose plus attrayante encore. Elle se retrouva bientôt allongée parterre, sans veste et le t-shirt remonté jusqu'au cou.

Je ne peux pas regarder ça ! gémit Daniel en son fort intérieur.

La situation devenant on ne peut plus gênante, l'archéologue se résolut à sortir de sa cachette. Il réalisa alors que ses deux amis (si toutefois il arrivait encore à les considérer comme tels après ce qu'il avait vu) étaient bien trop occupés pour s'apercevoir de sa présence.

Il retourna à la salle des commandes, se frottant les yeux comme pour en extirper les dernières images qu'il avait vues.

Sam a fini son check-up ? interrogea Jacob.

Elle a fait toutes les généralités, répondit Daniel, accablé par le double sens, et maintenant elle s'occupe des détails. Mais apparemment tout fonctionne.

Parfait, approuva le tok'Ra. Il est temps d'y aller.

Teal'c, resté en retrait jusque là, s'avança les bras dans le dos, un sourcil haussé.

Avez-vous croisé O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, s'enquit-il. J'aimerais savoir quelle stratégie il compte utiliser pour pénétrer la forteresse de Ba'al.

Justement, rétorqua précipitamment l'archéologue. Jack et Sam sont en train d'élaborer une stratégie. Mieux vaut ne pas les déranger.

O'Neill requiert pourtant souvent mon aide afin de mieux apprécier les forces goaul'd en présence.

Oui mais... voulut insister Daniel. Plus tard. Jack et Sam sont ... occupés.

Je vois conclut Teal'c.

Et il se retira. Daniel ôta ses lunettes pour les essuyer.

Tant mieux, soupira-t-il, parce que moi je avis bientôt devenir aveugle.

Puis il repartit à ses traductions concernant la forteresse de Ba'al. Travailler étant, selon lui, le meilleur moyen de se chasser les idées noires de la tête.

Un petite demi-heure plus tard, Sam et Jack étaient de retour. Ils avaient les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues rosies, mais personne ne sembla s'en apercevoir.

Je vais... voir Teal'c pour... discuter, hum... stratégie, annonça Jack d'un air solennel.

Sam s'empressa d'acquiescer de la tête, le feu aux joues.

Oui mon colonel.

A peine fut-il parti que Daniel entrait qui, voyant Sam, s'avança vers elle, l'air lourd de reproches.

Ah, vous êtes revenus, constata-t-il.

Qui ça « vous » ? s'enquit Sam le plus innocemment du monde.

Vous et Jack ! insista Daniel. Vous discutiez stratégie dans la salle des machines, non ?

Une excuse toute faite, voilà ce qu'il leur fallait. Daniel ne voulait surtout pas qu'on sache ce qu'ils faisaient là-bas, c'était aussi humiliant pour lui que pour eux.

Sam sembla apaisée par cette dernière phrase.

Ah, soupira-t-elle. Oui oui...

Elle baissa tout de même piteusement la tête. Elle n'aimait pas mentir à ses amis, d'autant plus qu'elle en avait peu et que les choses rares valent cher.

J'ai fini de vérifier les traductions des tok'Ra, continua l'archéologue pour l'aider. Elles sont exactes : les prisonniers que nous cherchons sont dans les souterrains, soit dans la partie la plus difficile d'accès de la forteresse. C'est pas gagné d'avance.

Ne vous en faites pas, Daniel, on trouvera quelque chose, le rassura-t-elle.

Les plans militaires, ça c'était son truc.

Je vais rejoindre le colonel et Teal'c pour voir ce qu'on peut tenter.

En effet, le jaffa et Jack était en pleine discussion.

Si on tirait sur l'une de leurs tours ça pourrait faire une diversion suffisante pour qu'on ait le temps de sortir nos prisonniers.

Leurs forces aériennes sont trop importantes O'Neill, rétorqua le jaffa. S'ils repèrent notre alkech les légumes sont frits.

C'est « les carottes sont cuites » Teal'c ! corrigea automatiquement Jack, les sourcils froncés en signe d'intense réflexion.

Auriez-vous une autre solution à proposer major Carter ? interroge le jaffa en voyant Sam arriver.

Une seule, acquiesça-t-elle sans oser croiser le regard de son supérieur, et elle est risquée. Mon père a amené des cristaux tok'Ra, et la forteresse est trop grande pour être protéger par un bouclier comme celle d'Hathor. On pourrait...

Creuser un tunnel jusqu'aux souterrains de Ba'al et en refaire sortir les tok'Ra directement jusqu'à un endroit protégé où on aurait caché l'alkech, compléta Jack.

Elle acquiesça timidement de la tête.

Encore faudra-t-il qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'on est venus par les airs, et qu'ils ne sonnent pas l'alarme avant qu'on ait trouvé les prisonniers et qu'on les ait ramenés dans les tunnels. Ensuite il suffira de refermer les tunnels sur les jaffas de Ba'al.

Brillant, approuva Jack avec un large sourire.

Mais il faut... voulut-elle ajouter.

Jacob trouvera, l'interrompit-il.

Et qui...

Encore Jacob.

Daniel pourrait peut-être mieux...

On aura besoin de lui pour ne pas se perdre.

Ok, conclut-elle. Va prévenir mon père et j'explique à Teal'c et Daniel avant que leurs mâchoires ne tombent parterre.

Il approuva brièvement d'un sourire, et partit en direction de la salle des commandes, sans même se rendre compte de la gaffe que Sam venait de commettre.

Major Carter, il me semble que vous n'avez pas achevé une seule de vos phrases, constata sobrement Teal'c, le sourcil haussé.

Elle rougit, et c'était d'autant plus visible que les derniers mois l'avaient éprouvée, qu'elle se sentait souvent nauséeuse, et qu'elle avait par conséquent le teint blanchâtre des ces filles de couvent qui ne voient jamais la lumière.

Désolée Teal'c, mais apparemment pour une fois le colonel et moi étions sur la même longueur d'ondes. Les phrases étaient « Il faut trouver un endroit où atterrir en toute sécurité » ; « Et qui va garder le vaisseau ? » ; « Daniel pourrait peut-être mieux faire le guet ».

J'ai l'impression qu'il se trame quelque chose entre vous et O'Neill Major Carter.

Moi ? bafouilla-t-elle. Et... et lui ? Mais non ! Pourquoi ?

Vous semblez extrêmement tendus en présence l'un de l'autre, appuya Teal'c, et vous venez de le tutoyer.

Sam plaqua la main sur sa bouche, honteuse.

Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Je n'ai pas fait ça ?

Si Major Carter, à l'instant, rétorqua-t-il tranquillement. Devons-nous comprendre qu'il se serait passé quelque chose entre vous et O'Neill ?

Nous ? répéta Sam sans comprendre.

Si c'était le cas Daniel Jackson me devrait une forte somme d'argent.

Ah... marmonna-t-elle simplement sans réfléchir. Quoi ?!

Elle venait de comprendre. Une douche froide au saut du lit lui aurait fait à peu près le même effet.

Vous pariez avec Daniel sur ma relation avec Jack ? murmura-t-elle, sans voix.

En réalité ce pari il y a plus de 6 ans, lui apprit-il. C'est pourquoi le Daniel Jackson me doit aujourd'hui la somme de 2245$.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il a promis un dollar pour chaque jour où vous ne seriez pas ensemble depuis le jour où vous êtes restés piégés ensemble en Antarctique. Si toutefois vous entamiez un jour une relation. Mais vous ne vous êtes pas décidés et Daniel Jackson avait pensé que ce pari était caduc.

Oui, je dois reconnaître que c'est bien son genre, grommela Sam. Ecoutez Teal'c : vous et Daniel devez passer ce sujet sous silence sur Terre. On a le NID aux trousses, on est passibles de la court martiale, et Hammond nous égorgerait s'il le savait.

Je ne pense pas le général Hammond capable de tant de barbarie, opposa Teal'c.

C'est une expression Teal'c ! répéta Sam d'une manière tout à fait O'Neillienne. Promettez-moi que vous ne direz rien.

Vous pouvez compter sur ma discrétion Major, approuva le jaffa en baissant courtoisement la tête.

Merci Teal'c, conclut-elle d'un ton reconnaissant. Je vais voir où en est Jack.

Dans la salle des commandes, il était tant que Sam arrive : Jacob et

Jack se disputaient violemment à propos de la place du tok'Ra dans cette opération, et Daniel, en bon pacifiste, tentait vainement de les calmer.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! s'écria-t-elle. Mon colonel ?

Jacob tiqua : il avait toujours été le premier pour sa fille, et ceux malgré les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour son supérieur : c'était toujours à lui qu'elle s'adressait d'abord. Et depuis quand les majors demandaient-ils des comptes aux colonels ?

Votre père refuse de suivre le plan, Major ! gronda Jack en insistant ironiquement sur la formule de politesse.

Jacob comprit qu'il était temps qu'il se mêle du nouveau sujet :

Jack je ne suis pas si rouillé que vous semblez le croire, rétorqua-t-il. D'ailleurs je suis assez clairvoyant pour comprendre que tous les deux vous enfreignez largement les limites définies par la loi de non-fraternisation, et que vous allez au devant de graves ennuis !

Sam parut interloquée, mais il était vrai que ce jeu commençait à lui peser et qu'elle faisait de moins en moins attention à rester crédible. Elle baissa piteusement la tête et passa tout de même devant son père pour venir se poster à côté de son supérieur : elle avait choisi son camp. Jack, quant à lui fit une grimace, dépité. Jacob eut un soupir désolé.

Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus doux.

Papa je... voulut justifier Sam.

Mais déjà les sanglots l'étouffaient. Jack la fit passer devant lui et l'entoura de ses bras. C'était un acte très courageux quand on connaissait les quelques histoires qui circulaient dans la base sur le général Carter et ses instants de fureur.

On a déjà eu le NID aux fesses toute la semaine, gémit Sam.

Quoi ?!

De toute évidence, Jacob avait frôlé l'infarctus. Merci Sel'Mak.

On ne peut pas se voir sur Terre, ni même se téléphoner. C'est devenu trop risqué !

De mieux en mieux, constata le Tok'Ra, rouge de fureur.

Jacob s'il vous plaît... tenta de s'interposer Jack.

Avant de voir Sam dans un tel état il n'avait jamais pensé que toute cette histoire pouvait autant la stresser. Après tout, elle était jeune, belle et intelligente, il était normal qu'elle aspire à une relation tout ce qu'il y a de plus courant, et non pas à se voir en cachette avec son supérieur hiérarchique direct dans des coins de la base ou sur d'autres planètes. Pourrait-il jamais lui offrir cette vie dont elle rêvait tant ? Cette question le rongeait.

Mais pour l'instant il fallait qu'il minimise les dégâts.

Colonel Jonathan Charles O'Neill ! gronda l'ancien général de toute la force de ses poumons. Est-ce que vous réalisez les risques que vous faites courir à ma fille ?

Jack ne se démonta pas : il avait mûri, pensa Sam.

Oui monsieur, acquiesça-t-il sans ciller. Et si je le fais c'est parce que je l'aime, et que j'ose croire qu'elle serait aussi malheureuse que moi si nous avions continué d'ignorer nos sentiments respectifs à cause de ce maudit règlement.

Jack... gémit faiblement Sam tout à coup.

Elle avait le visage pâle, les traits tirés, et elle tremblait. Jack se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas bien. Sam n'était pas seulement fatiguée par leur histoire : elle semblait souvent fatiguée, nauséeuse et presque inattentive.

Il réalisait trop tard : sans crier gare les jambes de Sam fléchir, et s'effondra inconsciente. Il la retint de peu.

Sam ! s'écria-t-il.

Là, il paniquait.

Heureusement elle revint à elle presque immédiatement, l'air étourdie mais sans grave blessure apparente.

Sammy, ça va ? demanda Jacob.

Euh... oui, je crois, bafouilla-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sam... appela Jack d'un ton qui disait « oups ! ».

Quoi ?

Tu te souviens de la première répétition pour le concours de danse ?

Oui, approuva-t-elle, sans avoir la moindre idée de là où il voulait en venir.

Et tu te souviens de ce truc que tu devais apporter ?

Elle commença à secouer lentement la tête de droite à gauche :

No... Merde ! réalisa-t-elle soudain. On n'a pas fait ça ?

Il faut que je te parle, conclut-il en l'entraînement vers les toilettes.

Mais de toute évidence le père de Sam ne comptait pas les laisser partir comme ça.

Hep hep hep ! Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Interrogea-t-il d'un air lourd de reproches.

Plus tard Papa, répliqua Sam. On arrive : il faut que tu trouves une zone dégagée pour l'atterrissage.

Et elle sortit en courant, suivit de près par Jack, pour aller se réfugier dans les toilettes.

Jack je suis désolée ! dit-elle précipitamment. C'est vrai que ce jour-là j'ai complètement oublié ...

Ce punaise de préservatif, compléta-t-il. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Moi non plus je n'y ai pas pensé.

Un silence pesant s'installa, pendant lequel Jack faisait nerveusement les cent pas, accentuant la nausée de Sam, qui s'appuyait bravement sur un lavabo.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? se lança-t-elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il stoppa net.

Je vais démissionner.

Mais...

J'aurais du le faire il y a déjà bien longtemps, continua-t-il sans prendre compte des protestations de son second. Je te mets en danger dans cette situation, et tu es malheureuse. On va avoir un enfant maintenant, et je ne veux pas qu'il ait des enfants qui se cachent, qui soient dégradés ou même en prison. Je veux qu'il ait une famille heureuse et saine. Je veux pouvoir l'aimer comme je t'aime.

Tout en disant ces mots, il s'était rapproché d'elle et lui caressait tendrement la joue. Quand il eut fini, elle appuya son front sur le sien. Elle pleurait. Encore. Peut-être était-ce les hormones qui la travaillaient, ou peut-être qu'elle n'avait encore jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau. Elle-même n'aurait su dire. Ce devait être les deux.

Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Il n'eut pas vraiment la réaction qu'elle attendait, même si avec lui elle savait qu'elle pouvait s'attendre à un très large éventail. Il fronçait les sourcils.

Ce ne sont pas les anneaux qu'on entend ? interrogea-t-il.

En effet, quelqu'un activait les anneaux de transport du vaisseau. Ce ne pouvait être à l'initiative de Jacob, il les aurait prévenus. Mais alors, que se passait-il ?

Sam voulut sortir la tête pour voir, mais un coup de lance arrivant à quelques centimètres de sa tête l'en dissuada.

Merde ! jura-t-elle en son for intérieur : Jack et elle avaient oublié leurs armes dans la salle des machines. Tant pis, il faudrait faire sans. Elle allait de nouveau ouvrir la porte quand il la retint, lui faisant signe de se taire de son index sur ses lèvres. Ils tendirent à nouveau l'oreille. Boum. Un homme à terre. Boum. Deux. Ca tournait mal.

Il faut qu'on aille les aider ! chuchota Sam.

Et comment veux-tu qu'on les ait sans nos armes ? Ils sont au mois cinq !

Bientôt la voie d'un jaffa s'éleva.

Où sont le major Carter et le colonel O'Neill ? demanda-t-il.

Je ne vous dirait rien, rétorqua Teal'c d'un ton méprisant.

On le frappa d'un coup de lance.

Où sont-ils ? s'énerva l'autre.

Personne ne répondit.

Très bien, conclut le jaffa. Emmenez-les. Mon maître saura te faire parler, Shol'va.

Des pas retentissants se firent entendre, et les anneaux furent à nouveau enclenchés. Mais de toute évidence tous les jaffas n'avaient pas quitté le vaisseau. Jack estima que deux d'entre eux étaient restés.

Ils vont se douter que la porte de la salle de bain n'est pas verrouillée pour rien, nota Sam avec une pointe d'ironie.

Elle est solide, opposa-t-il. Elle tiendra le coup pendant un petit moment.

A ce moment même, un tir de lance fit une bosse dans la cloison, comme pour le détromper.

Recule quand même un peu, minauda Jack.

Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

Pour l'instant on se repose, et on réfléchit à un moyen de sortir de là.

Mais...

Chut !

Jack je...

De toutes façons tu ne sortiras pas d'ici l'avertit-il. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit dans ton état.

Je savais que tu me ferais ce coup là ! ragea-t-elle. Je suis enceinte, Jack, pas en sucre !

Tu t'es bien évanouie tout à l'heure. Et si ça se reproduisait pendant qu'on est sous leurs feux ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour répliquer mais rien ne lui venait. Elle mâcha dans le vide un instant, puis se renfrogna, vexée d'avoir à lui laisser le dernier mot, comme toujours.

Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis toujours votre supérieur, Carter, continua-t-il d'un ton sévère, et j'ordonne qu'on reste là et qu'on réfléchisse.

Voyant que Sam n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle voulait le faire croire, il se laissa glisser à terre, et lui dit d'un ton plus doux.

Viens donc t'asseoir avant de te décomposer.

Je préfère rester debout, répliqua-t-elle avec le ton pincée de petite fille capricieuse.

Comme tu veux...

Elle tourna dédaigneusement la tête, et resta un court moment adossée au mur, immobile. Puis elle se laissa à son tour glisser au sol.

Finalement j'avais envie de m'asseoir, admit-elle.

Il lui sourit pour lui épargner un orgueilleux « je le savais ! », et elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule, exténuée.

On va commencer par se reposer un peu, lui confia-t-il. On est tous les deux fatigués.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'approuver de la tête, déjà le sommeil la happait.

Quand elle se réveilla, Jack était toujours là, immobile et parfaitement éveillé.

Tu n'as pas fermé l'œil, hein ? devina-t-elle.

Non, je t'ai regardé, confessa-t-il. Je préférais garder un œil sur la porte aussi.

Ils sont partis ?

Elle désigna d'un coup de tête la porte cabossée.

Ils ont arrêté de tirer depuis une dizaine de minutes, je crois qu'il vont essayer de la faire sauter, lui apprit-il sobrement.

Aïe ! commenta-t-elle.

Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. Mais j'ai peut-être une idée.

Ah ?

Elle se sentit tout à coup parfaitement éveillée.

Toutes les commandes du vaisseau peuvent être activées manuellement à partir des cristaux de la salle des machines, non ?

Si, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : en passant par les conduits d'aération tu vas rejoindre cette salle et attendre mon signal. Je vais les attirer dans les anneaux. Quand je te le dirai tu les descendras, ok ?

Jack c'est dangereux! gémit-elle.

On n'a pas le choix. Et puis c'est pas comme si on était entièrement désarmés !

Il voulut tirer un couteau, mais il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait même plus sa ceinture d'armes blanches.

On les a aussi laissés dans la salle de machines, fit-elle, piteuse.

Dans ce cas on passe au plan B.

Elle fit la moue avec ironie.

On a un plan B ? interrogea-t-elle.

Ca t'étonne, je sais, mais oui on en a un. On va tous les deux à la salle des machines, on récupère nos armes, on décolle, ils se précipitent sur nous, je les abats, on les largue et on se trouve un endroit plus sûr pour ré-atterrir.

Ce plan est encore plus farfelu que le premier, s'apitoya-t-elle.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient pourtant bien en train de tourner en rond dans les circuits de ventilation.

Jack ! l'interpella-t-elle. On est déjà passés par ici.

On est tout près, ne t'en fais pas.

Tu disais déjà ça tout à l'heure ! Si tu voulais bien me laisser faire...

Hors de question ! l'interrompit-il. Je connais ces tuyaux comme ma poche, je sais où on va.

Cependant, quand ils passèrent pour la 4e fois au-dessus de la grille de la salle des commandes, il dut céder à son second, qui retrouva l'accès à la salle des machines en quelques minutes.

Oui bah je savais que c'était par là, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules quand ils furent redescendus. Je voulais juste faire un petit tour de reconnaissance d'abord.

Elle ne rétorqua rien. Elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle savait qu'il mentait.

Dans combien de temps on pourra décoller ? enchaîna-t-il, l'air de rien.

Les machines se mirent en route à l'instant, enclenchées par le dernier cristal que Sam voulait déplacer.

Tout de suite, dit-elle fièrement.

Aussitôt, Jack, qui avait ramassé ses armes (« ces abrutis de jaffa ne les avaient même pas vues ! »), repassa en « mode militaire ».

Très bien, cache-toi, ordonna-t-il en désignant un angle mort du doigt.

Il se fondit lui même sur le mur derrière la porte, le zat à la main, et quand le premier garde arriva il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il était mort. Le deuxième ne se montra malheureusement pas aussi bête. Comprenant que son compagnon était tombé dans une embuscade, il attendit derrière la porte que Jack, se demandant ce qu'il faisait, sorte de sa cachette. Impatient, celui-ci se jeta tête baissée dans le piège. Il voyait sa dernière heure arrivée quand le jaffa, sans même avoir eu le temps de dégainer, se retrouva à terre, zatté deux fois par Sam, qui était sortie de sa cachette avec sa propre arme à la main.

Elle s'effondra ensuite, assommée par l'émotion. Il caressa tendrement sa joue.

Merci, murmura-t-il. Repose-toi je vais prendre les commandes.

Il l'allongea délicatement et la recouvrit de sa veste, puis se dirigea à pas feutrés jusqu'à l'avant du vaisseau.

A peine une heure plus tard, parfaitement dissimulé dans une épaisse forêt au sud de la forteresse de Ba'al, l'alkech semblait en sommeil.

Sam, elle émergea lentement.

Jack, reconnut-elle, en face d'elle. Que s'est-il passé ?

Tu t'es évanouie après m'avoir sauvé la vie. Cette journée est un peu trop riche en émotions pour une femme enceinte !

Jack...

D'accord, d'accord : j'ai rien dit. Il me faut ton aide pour créer le tunnel tok'ra comme prévu. Je me suis arrangé pour qu'on soit assez près. Ensuite je me débrouillerai.

Tu es sûr ? marmonna-t-elle. Je veux dire : je pourrais...

T'effondrer férocement sur les gardes ? la coupa-t-il avec amusement. Garde le vaisseau.

Il se leva énergiquement, et l'aida à faire de même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il savait exactement comment utiliser chacun des cristaux afin d'accéder aux sous-sols du château.

Si je ne suis pas rentré dans 4 heures, rentre et demande des renforts, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. Je serai sur le canal 3.

D'accord, se résigna-t-elle.

Elle lui vola un baiser.

Fais attention.

Tu me connais ! répondit-il du tac au tac sans prendre garde.

Justement, conclut-elle avec un sourire.

Il le lui rendit, enfonça le premier cristal dans le tableau de bord du vaisseau, et descendit sans autre mot. Elle le regarda courir, jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse dans l'obscurité.

Bien heureusement, Jack savait se montrer attentif lorsqu'il le fallait : il avait parfaitement mémorisé l'ordre d'utilisation des cristaux grâce à leurs couleurs (les orange lui permettaient de traverser les murs de la forteresse de Ba'al, alors que les bleus ne faisaient que percer la terre) et n'eut aucune difficulté à atteindre les camps de prisonniers au sous-sols. Il savait aussi très bien où trouver ses amis. Un zat à chaque main, il parcourut les couloirs comme une ombre, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la cellule de Daniel, Jacob et Teal'c. Ils avaient l'air plutôt en forme en vue des circonstances : sans doute Ba'al n'avait-il pas encore eu le temps de les interroger, ce qui signifiait qu'on allait venir les chercher incessamment sous peu...

On commençait à trouver le temps long, railla Daniel. Où est Sam ?

Elle garde le vaisseau, répondit Jack à la sauvette. Poussez-vous !

Il zatta deux fois la serrure, qui vola en éclat dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

Les autres Tok'Ra ne sont pas loin, annonça Jacob en partant directement sur sa gauche. Vous avez réussi à creuser le tunnel !

Et oui, acquiesça fièrement Jack. L'alkech est au bout, en sécurité dans les bois.

Parfait.

Même pas un « merci ». De toute évidence, Jacob n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Jack.

Après avoir bifurqué quelques fois à l'improviste, il stoppa net devant une cellule qui devait contenir une dizaine de prisonniers. A son tour, il zatta la serrure de la porte.

Pendant ce temps, Sam faisait les cent pas dans la salle des commandes de l'alkech : Jack était parti depuis plus d'une heure, et elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle. Cependant elle n'osait pas utiliser la radio, de peur que là où il était le moindre bruit le trahisse.

Quand enfin il appela, elle mit un peu de temps à réaliser que ce n'était pas un tour de son imagination mais bien lui.

SAM !!! hurla la radio.

Elle sursauta et se précipita sur le tableau de commandes.

Jack, ça va ? interrogea-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Oui. On a récupéré les prisonniers, ils devraient bientôt arriver au vaisseau avec Daniel. Teal'c, Jacob et moi fermons la marche.

Ok, soupira-t-elle, rassurée. Les portes sont ouvertes. Des jaffas vous suivent ?

Je n'en sais rien, confessa-t-il. Pour l'instant on n'a croisé personne, mais ils ont du sonner l'alerte et trouvé le tunnel. On va essayer de refermer au fur et à mesure qu'on avance. Tiens-toi quand même sur tes gardes.

Entendu. Je vous attends. Terminé.

Sam n'eut ensuite plus beaucoup le temps de penser à Jack, puisque Daniel arrivait au vaisseau avec les tok'Ra, dont certains étaient grièvement blessés, et qu'il fallait en plus confortablement installer pour ne pas les vexer.

A sa grande joie, Jack, Teal'c et Jacob arrivèrent sur leurs talons, indemnes.

Les jaffas ? s'enquit Daniel, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

Jack déplia fièrement sa main, dans laquelle se trouvait tous les cristaux tok'Ra.

On leur a, comme qui dirait, fermé la porte au nez ! fanfaronna-t-il.

Sam sourit.

Peut-être devrions-nous hisser le spinnaker, major Carter ? suggéra maladroitement Teal'c.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

On dit « mettre les voiles », Teal'c, le reprit Jack en se défaisant de ses armes.

Je m'en occupe, approuva Jacob, qui avait suivi la conversation de près.

Il partit à travers la petites foule prendre place aux commandes.

Teal'c haussa un sourcil et s'éloigna, visiblement vexé, alors que Daniel accourait aux demandes autoritaires des tok'Ra.

« Mettre les voiles » ? répéta Sam avec amusement, de nouveau en tête à tête avec son supérieur.

Il lui sourit.

Ca va mieux toi ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Oui. Il va juste falloir que je me ménage.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, et la regarda avec méfiance.

Quoi ?! s'offusqua-t-elle. Tu crois que je ne sais pas prendre soin de moi ?

A vrai dire... Oui, confessa-t-il. Mais tu vas voir : une fois que je serai à la retraite je serai aux petits soins pour toi toute la journée !

Oh ! Il me tarde d'y être ! se réjouit-elle.

Il l'enlaça tendrement.

Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-il affectueusement.

Moi aussi je t'aime, ronronna-t-elle en levant la tête pour l'embrasser.

Ils furent interrompus par un bruyant raclement de gorge.

Alors vous ne vous cachez plus ? s'enquit Daniel, l'air lourd de reproches.

Non, reconnut Jack d'un ton totalement indifférent. Je vais poser ma démission sur le bureau de Hammond dès ce soir.

Vraiment ?

Absolument.

Vous allez nous manquer, avoua l'archéologue.

Mais ainsi O'Neill pourra mieux apprendre au major Carter à cuisiner les oignons, intervint Teal'c, qui était revenu entre temps.

J'ai dit que je serais « aux petits oignons » Teal'c ! le reprit Jack en souriant. C'est une expression : ça veut dire que je prendrai soin d'elle.

En tout cas félicitations, grogna Daniel. Vous venez de me faire perdre plus de 2000$.

Je vous demande pardon ? tiqua Jack, soudain menaçant.

Sam sourit, alors que Daniel semblait tenter de rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules.

Oups !

...

V Chantage et meurtre

En salle de briefing, c'était la fête : les tok'Ra durent, pour une fois, reconnaître qu'ils devaient une fière chandelle aux terriens.

Jacob dut bientôt repartir, mais il promit toutefois discrètement à Sam, qui lui avait tout dit, de revenir très prochainement prendre des nouvelles de son petit-fils, ou de sa petite-fille, à la plus grande joie de celle-ci. A la fin de l'entrevue, seul resta Jack, au grand étonnement de Hammond, puisque d'habitude il était toujours le premier enfui.

Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, colonel ? s'enquit le bienveillant général.

A vrai dire... oui et non, mon général.

Il sortit sa lettre d'une de ces nombreuses –très nombreuses- poches de son treillis, et la tendit à son commandant.

Je vous présente ma démission, annonça Jack sans une once de remord. Et j'ajoute que j'aurais du le faire il y a bien longtemps.

Et puis-je savoir quelle est la motivation de cette brusque décision colonel ? interrogea Hammond avec un sourire.

Disons que... Qu'il est temps que je passe à autre chose, que je prenne des vacances, que je...

M'occupe du Major Carter, compléta-t-il.

Oui, je... continua Jack sans réfléchir.

Il s'interrompit :

Je vous demande pardon ?

Hammond rit de bon cœur, et saisit l'enveloppe.

En fait votre décision m'arrange, colonel, admit-il à regrets. Depuis plus d'un mois le NID me harcèle en me suggérant de « faire plus attention à ce que font mes subordonnés, même les plus émérites ». Tout cela commençait à me peser, d'où mon humeur parfois désagréable. J'en suis désolé.

C'est moi qui suis désolé mon général, le contredit Jack. Si j'avais su j'aurais...

Précipité votre décision ? Résultat vous vous seriez demandé si vous aviez fait le bon choix, et vous auriez fini par m'en vouloir de vous avoir mis au pied du mur ? termina le général d'une traite.

Mais non ! Ah, peut-être que si... De toute évidence vous y aviez réfléchi bien avant moi général.

De toute évidence, colonel. Je prends en compte votre demande de démission et vous assigne à la retraite anticipée. Allez donc annoncer la nouvelle à vos coéquipiers. Malgré que vous alliez tous nous manquer, je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront.

En fait, dut le désabuser Jack, ils sont déjà au courant.

Alors courez leur dire « au revoir ».

Oui mon général, approuva-t-il en faisant l'éternel salut militaire.

Il fit demi-tour et commençait à sortir quand il s'arrêta.

Mon général je ... hésita-t-il. Vous êtes le meilleur général qu'une base militaire ait jamais eu.

Merci colonel.

Non, merci à vous mon général.

Impassible mais si triste en son fond, Jack tourna à nouveau les talons, pour ne plus jamais revenir dans le bureau de ce seul supérieur qu'il ait jamais respecté.

Daniel et Teal'c, tous deux penchés sur une traduction, ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer.

Toc toc toc, mima Jack.

Les deux autres relevèrent la tête avec un parfait synchronisme. Jack fronça les sourcils.

Vous passez trop de temps ensemble vous, constata-t-il.

Jack, salua Daniel, détournant le sujet. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

Un très très TRES bon courant d'air : celui qui part par la porte, et ne revient jamais.

Ah...

Envisageriez-vous de nous quitter O'Neill ? interrogea Teal'c en se redressant, la voix plus rauque, si possible, qu'à l'ordinaire.

En effet. Sam et moi allons vivre ensemble, nous marier, avoir des enfants...

Il était temps, grinça Daniel entre ses dents.

Toujours aussi discret petit scarabée ! constata Jack.

Mais ce jour-là il n'arrivait pas à se fâcher.

Je suis venu vous dire au revoir, mes bagages sont déjà prêts.

Et Sam ? s'enquit Daniel.

Elle garde son poste, et sauf erreur de ma part elle devrait prendre le contrôle de SG-1.

Donc elle fera le lien ?

Oui. Et puis je suis sûr que vous passerez bien prendre une petite bière à la maison de temps en temps.

Jack sembla réfléchir un instant.

Ou plutôt un jus d'orange. Puisque Teal'c ne boit et que je n'ai jamais vu personne tenir aussi mal l'alcool que vous Daniel !

Merci, marmonna celui-ci.

Jack soupira.

Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il à regrets. Hasta la vista !

Hasta luego ! répondit Daniel avec un parfait accent.

Quel est cet étrange langage ? demanda Teal'c en inclinant la tête.

Vous lui expliquerez les... fit Jack à Daniel en disparaissant dans la porte.

Oui je le ferai. Au revoir Jack.

Au revoir ! claironna l'ex colonel depuis le couloir.

Ce soir-là, Jack prit un temps pour franchir la dernière porte, celle qui menait à la surface. On lui avait dit de garder son badge -il serait toujours le bienvenu à la base- mais ce pas qu'il ne voulait pas franchir représentait tout de même la fin d'une ère. Voyant qu'on commençait à le regarder bizarrement, il finit par avancer.

Adieu, murmura-t-il.

Et sans un regard en arrière il s'en alla.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dehors main dans la main avec Sam, marchant vers leur maison, dont ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'ils prendraient la sienne. Toutefois ils n'avaient encore rien décidé du reste, comme de l'organisation qu'ils allaient adopter, maintenant qu'elle travaillait et lui non, maintenant qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant.

Mais bon, ils avaient le temps.

C'est par un samedi matin ensoleillé que le vent tourna radicalement.

Déjà levé ? constata Sam dans un bâillement en rejoignant son tout nouvellement époux à la cuisine.

Enveloppée dans une chemise à lui, elle caressait tendrement son ventre, arrondi par six mois d'une grossesse rayonnante.

Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il à son tour en l'embrassant furtivement.

Comme un bébé !

Hum... dans ce cas j'ai deux bébés. Enfin...

Il posa délicatement la main sur le ventre.

Disons un et demi.

Elle sourit.

Comment on va l'appeler ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Il s'y était attendu : toutes les femmes finissaient par poser cette question, le jour où elles se rendaient compte que ce petit être qui grandissaient en eux allaient un jour tendre les mains vers elle en les appelant « maman ».

Il faudrait d'abord savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille, opposa-t-il objectivement.

Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de... Daniel si c'est un garçon, et Janet si c'est une fille ?

Tiens en parlant d'eux... approuva Jack. Ils trempent aussi leur biscuit dans le même thé.

Elle faillit éclater de rire tant elle ne comprenait rien.

Tu me la fais en décodé s'il te plaît ? s'enquit-elle en attrapant un toast.

Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas cette expression ? Ca signifie qu'ils sortent ensemble !

Ah... Daniel et Janet ?! réalisa-t-elle.

Eh oui ! Je les ai vus s'embrasser dans un resto du centre ville. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre.

Ouah !

Oui. Pour eux aussi il était temps.

Et pour les prénoms ?

Et re !

On a le temps de chercher, non ?

Au moment précis où elle allait rétorquer qu'il était un père indigne, le téléphone sonna.

Tu peux répondre s'il te plaît ? demanda Jack, une main dans les œufs brouillés, et l'autre sur le manche de la poêle à bacon.

J'y cours !

Il put l'entendre décrocher le combiné dans son dos.

Oui ? disait-elle. Pardon ?

Puis, le silence. Un silence incompréhensible et pesant. Enfin, le combiné heurta le carrelage avec fracas. Jack se précipita à la rescousse de sa femme, qui semblait suffoquer. Il commença par la faire asseoir.

Calme-toi, calme-toi, lui dit-il en calant les coussins dans son dos. Que se passe-t-il ?

C'est... C'est le NID, hoqueta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Ils... ils disent qu'ils ont des informations compromettantes sur nous et qu'ils... qu'ils veulent nous ren... rencontrer pour... discuter.

Il pâlit, et elle s'effondra dans ses bras.

T'en fais pas, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. On a nous aussi des informations très gênantes à leur sujet. Tout ira bien.

Quelque peu réconfortée, Sam sembla s'apaiser.

Où t'ont-ils donné rendez-vous ? demanda-t-il sans se démonter.

A l'ancienne fabrique d'armes, au fond de la ville, à 16h.

Parfait, approuva-t-il. Ca me laisse le temps de décider de ce que je vais faire.

De ce que _nous_ allons faire ! rectifia Sam avec fougue.

Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser venir dans ton état ?

Mais je...

Ne discute pas ! la coupa-t-il d'un ton ferme. Sinon je te séquestre, et tu sais que j'en suis capable ! Tu ne bougeras pas, c'est compris ?

Oui, mon colonel, répondit-elle d'un ton méprisant.

Et elle monta dans sa chambre, vexée. Il soupira : le bonheur les rejetterait-il jusqu'à l'infini ?

A quatre heures moins cinq, Jack descendit de son pick-up, et rentra dans l'entrepôt. Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, une moto arriva sur ses talons, aussi furtive qu'un spectre, et inaudible qu'un fauve.

A l'intérieur, cinq hommes armés, en smoking (« quelle ironie ! »), attendaient déjà.

Colonel O'Neill, salua un homme un peu en avant du groupe.

A la retraite !

Major Carter...

Elle ne viendra pas, le coupa Jack.

En fait elle se trouve juste derrière vous.

Jack se retourna, interloqué. Sam était bien là.

Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ! gronda-t-il à mi-voix.

Mais l'écho dans le pré fabriqué amplifiait sa voix.

Cette affaire nous concerne tous les deux, opposa-t-elle d'un ton capricieux. Inutile d'insister.

Il était trop tard pour qu'elle rebrousse chemin : les issus étaient certainement gardées. Jack dut renoncer. Il se tourna à nouveau vers ses « maîtres chanteurs ».

Que nous voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

L'homme eut un sourire sadique, et l'un de ses acolytes lui tendit une cassette vidéo.

Ceci a été enregistré dans une armurerie désaffectée du niveau 26 du SGC il y a 6 mois. Il montre clairement qu'à l'époque le major et vous entreteniez une relation dépassant de loin les limites définies par la loi de non-fraternisation. Vous savez que même si le colonel a pris sa retraite vous êtes toujours sous la menace de graves sanctions si cette cassette tombait entre de mauvaises mains.

Du chantage, conclut Jack. Vous devriez pourtant savoir que nous possédons nous aussi des « preuves » que vous et votre organisation n'êtes pas très clairs. C'est donnant donnant : vous nous fichez la paix, et on évite de vous envoyer tous au trou pour le restant de vos jours.

L'homme toussa, une manière bureaucrate de se moquer.

Je suppose que vous faites allusion aux informations récupérées chez le sénateur Kingsey. Je suis navré de vous annoncer qu'elles n'ont plus aucune valeur. Nous nous sommes... « mis à jour ».

Jack grimaça.

Recule, murmura-t-il à Sam.

Pardon ?

Je t'ai dit de reculer !

Elle s'exécuta sans comprendre.

Je crains qu'on ne doive passer à une méthode plus pointue, dit-il en sortant un zat qu'on l'avait laissé garder de sa poche.

Voyons colonel ! constata le chef de bande d'un ton ironique. Nous sommes cinq, plus une dizaine d'autres à l'extérieur. Et vous êtes... deux et demi ? Vous comptez vraiment nous abattre ?

Oh non ! les rassura Jack. Je veux juste vous maintenir en joux le temps d'appeler mon vieux copain Thor.

Les autres pâlirent soudainement, et certains se mirent à piétiner.

Vous bluffer, tenta le chef.

Mais l'inquiétude perçait déjà dans sa voix.

Jack sortit le petit émetteur offert par les asgards de sa poche.

Mais non ! jubila-t-il. Vous avez le choix messieurs : ou vous nous fichez la paix et nous rendez cette cassette ainsi que toutes ses copies, soit je vais me fâcher...

Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir un plan B, rétorqua l'autre d'un ton plus sûr.

Ah oui ? Je serais curieux de voir lequel !

L'élimination des deux membres les plus influents du SGC.

Il désenclencha la sécurité de son arme, dans un « clac » inquiétant.

Hop hop hop ! tenta Jack. On se calme. Que faites-vous de Daniel, Teal'c et Hammond ? Si jamais vous nous tuez ils contacteront les asgards rien que par vengeance.

Le docteur Jackson aurait du être assigné à l'études des reliques rapportées par les autres équipes dans un bureau poussiéreux il y a déjà bien longtemps, et je connais quelques scientifiques qui seraient ravis d'étudier le symbiote de Teal'c de plus près, quant au général Hammond, la retraite le guette. Grâce à vos CV tous les deux vous les « protégiez » en quelque sorte. Mais maintenant que vous n'êtes plus intouchables il nous sera on ne peut plus facile de démolir le SGC comme un château de cartes.

Jack ouvrit grands les yeux. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur. Non pas pour lui, la mort lui était devenue indifférente depuis déjà bien longtemps, mais pour tous les autres. Que deviendraient Sam et leur enfant ? Et qu'adviendrait-il du SGC et de la Terre si jamais le NID parvenait à mettre ses plans à exécution ?

Un frisson le parcourut : au moins, il ne verrait pas tout ça.

Sam vit Jack fermer les yeux. Elle savait que même si son sacrifice était vain, la mort lui était plus facile. Mais il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle avait tant souffert de l'aimer en silence, et voilà qu'elle ne pourrait jamais accéder à ce bonheur qu'elle avait tant attendu. Si seulement elle avait su plus tôt... Oui, plus tôt.

Non ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Le coup partit, et l'impact dans le dos de Sam fit un bruit sourd. Un bruit de mort. Mais elle ne sentit rien. Ce fut le trou noir.

Jack...

VI Cauchemar 

Sam se réveilla, haletante assise à son bureau devant un rapport inachevé. Tout cela n'avait-il donc été qu'un rêve ? Ca lui avait paru si réel...

Elle entrebâilla la porte et jeta un œil dans les couloirs : tout semblait normal. Elle consulta sa montre : on était ce fameux matin où Jack l'avait invitée à venir pêcher avec lui dans son rêve. D'ailleurs, le matin commençait, et les vacances avec. Sam avait justement voulu finir ses rapports pour pouvoir en profiter.

Exténuée, elle s'allongea un moment, mais elle n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. La dernière pensée qu'elle avait eue avant sa « mort » la préoccupait : si seulement elle avait su plus tôt...

Elle avait déjà fait des centaines de rêves comme celui-ci, où l'amour qu'elle portait à Jack les menait à la catastrophe, mais jamais encore elle n'avait eu ce genre de pensée. Des regrets. Oui : elle avait eu des regrets. Elle avait compris que tout ce temps qu'elle passait à attendre n'améliorait pas les choses, que le bonheur n'allait pas lui tomber tout cuit dans le bec, et que Jack ou elle-même finirait par se lasser de ces bêtises. Qu'elle avait été sotte de croire que tout changerait tout seul !

Quelle étrange nouvelle vision des choses : elle s'était toujours refusée au colonel à cause de ces rêves stupides, alors qu'ils ne faisaient que lui dire de ne plus attendre, d'aller de l'avant ! Il faut dire que son subconscient aurait pu se montrer, pour une fois, plus explicite !

Elle riait toute seule quand on toqua à la porte.

Entrez !

Je vous dérange Carter ?

Non, au contraire mon colonel. Justement je...

Retour au point de départ : comment lui dire ? Il s'était écoulé tant de temps...

Je peux vous parler ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Bien sûr.

Il referma soigneusement la porte. Elle s'assit, et respira à fond.

Je vous demanderai de ne pas m'interrompre s'il vous plaît. Voilà : j'ai fait un étrange rêve. Je l'avais déjà fait auparavant, mais ce qui est étrange c'est que je ne l'avais encore jamais compris comme je l'ai compris aujourd'hui. Je vous aime, mon colonel. Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de vous, et de vos blagues stupides, dès la première mission que nous avons effectuée ensemble, dès cette rencontre houleuse dans la salle de briefing. Et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je me blottirais dans vos bras chaque fois que je suis triste, je vous embrasserais pour chaque blague que vous sortez, je vous aimerais comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Au lieu de ça je suis sur un travail... que j'adore ! Là n'est pas le problème. Mais je me retrouve seule à pleurer le soir, à travailler comme une acharnée pour ne pas penser... Et alors que je tuerais père et mère pour être avec vous, je ne suis même pas capable de lâcher ce foutu job !

Ca y est : les larmes coulaient. Et Jack qui restait de marbre...

J'avais cru comprendre que les sentiments que je nourrissaient étaient réciproques, et je... Mon colonel, si vous m'aimez, alors sachez que je suis prête à tout arrêter pour vous. Je vous aime. Je vous aime de tout mon cœur Jack O'Neill.

Jack la regardait toujours, sans une larme d'émotion. Elle devait le prendre pour un monstre : il n'avait plus été capable de verser une seule larme depuis la mort de Charlie. Et pourtant ce qu'elle avait dit était magnifique. Jamais encore aucune femme ne l'avait ému de la sorte. Aucune blague idiote ne lui venait, rien. A part « je l'aime ». Voilà la seule qu'il pensait en se plongeant dans les yeux de Carter. Je l'aime.

Je t'aime aussi, Samantha Carter, murmura-t-il.

Toute la pression qu'elle avait ressentie pendant son discours s'évanouit. Il l'aimait ! Il venait de le dire.

Je t'aime depuis toujours... ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Il lui prit tendrement les mains, en frottant le dos avec ses pouces, et l'embrassa.

Ce baiser devint vite passionné, tous les deux s'accordaient parfaitement, comme ils l'avaient rêvé. Quand ils furent à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent à regrets.

Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle à Hammond, conclut Jack en fixant les mains de Sam qu'il avait toujours dans les siennes.

Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Ils toquèrent ensemble à la porte du bureau du général.

Entrez ! Ah : Major, Colonel, que puis-je faire pour vous.

Mon général nous venons vous annoncer que nous sommes à l'aube d'actes qui dépasseront totalement les limites définies par la loi de non-fraternisation. C'est pourquoi, avant d'être passibles de la court martiale, je préfèrerai reprendre ma retraite là où je l'ai laissée il y a six ans.

Non, laisse, je vais démissionner, le contredit Sam. Toi tu es militaire dans l'âme, alors que moi je peux faire n'importe quoi d'autre avec mes diplômes.

Je refuse que tu lâches ta carrière pour moi.

Je ne la lâche pas, je l'oriente dans une autre direction. Et puis je fais ce que je veux d'abord...

Hammond suivait l'échange, interloqué et amusé. Ils continuaient de se disputer jusqu'à ce que :

Si vous vouliez bien me laisser en placer une ! gronda-t-il.

Sam et Jack abandonnèrent aussitôt leur dispute et se mirent au garde-à-vous.

Pardon mon général, s'excusèrent-ils en chœur.

Si vous m'aviez laissé parler, reprit Hammond d'un ton plus doux, je vous aurait expliqué qu'aucune démission ne devrait être nécessaire étant donné les nombreux services rendus par SG-1. Je faire part au président dès aujourd'hui d'une demande de dérogation à la loi de non-fraternisation, pour tout le SGC. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment une base militaire comme les autres. Maintenant sortez vous disputer ailleurs, j'ai un coup de fil à passer.

Les deux tourtereaux n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles : une dérogation ! Après un bref salut ils sortirent en bondissant de joie du bureau, avant de se tomber dans les bras...

Au fait, dit Jack après avoir embrassé amoureusement sa subordonnée, j'allais te demander... Ca te dirait de venir pêcher les bons gros poissons du Minnesota avec moi ?

Elle lui sauta au cou.

Avec plaisir, approuva-t-elle.

Tu me rejoins à la sortie dans une heure ?

D'accord.

Ils se séparèrent et commencèrent à partir chacun de leur côté, quand :

Au fait, claironna Sam : oublie le casse-tête chinois, on aura pas le temps !

Et elle tourna les talons sans une explication, le sourire aux lèvres.

En rentrant de vacances, où Sam et Jack avaient travaillé dur à agrandir leur famille, une cérémonie officielle fut organisée où le président vint remettre lui-même la dérogation promise au SGC, afin que Jack et Sam puisse s'embrasser tendrement, sous le regard ébahi de Daniel et des autres. Etrangement on vit circuler beaucoup de billet entre les membres personnel ce jour-là.

Trois mois plus tard Jack et Sam s'unirent pour le meilleur et pour le pire chez eux, devant Hammond, Daniel et Janet (enfin ensemble), Teal'c, qui avait revêtu son traditionnel chapeau de Muray, Siller, Davis, Jacob, Mark et sa famille, et un prêtre, en toute logique. Sam arborait fièrement les premières rondeurs annonçant des faux jumeaux : Grace et Daniel, dans sa robe décolleté style empire tout de satin brodée, et le couple rayonnait.

Comme toujours le génie subconscient de Sam avait bien fait son travail : le couple phare du SGC avait enfin le droit à ce bonheur qu'ils avaient tant attendu.

FIN

« Génie-subconscient » vous adresse un clin d'œil à tous, et vous rappelle qu'on n'a qu'une seule vie. On sait quand elle commence, mais on ne sait jamais quand elle peut s'arrêter, alors n'attendez jamais pour dire à quelqu'un que vous l'aimez, que ce soit un ami, un membre de votre famille, ou un collègue de boulot. Faites vous-même avancer les choses, n'attendez pas la providence qui ne viendra peut-être jamais.

Vivez tous heureux et accomplissez vos rêves.

Kaira.

Des p'tits feedbacks sont jamais de refus, merci.


End file.
